Doing As We Are Told
by Wiggle34
Summary: Set after season Four. A different look at why Mike may have had to stayed on Hammersley. Story written before Season 5 screened
1. Chapter 1

**Ok all here is a story I wrote sometime ago it is completed so I will be posting this up alongside my other story which I am writing. So do not panic this one wont be taking over form my other story since it is completed. I will be going through this and making a few changes as needed but not going ot change the story completely. NOw remember this story was written before season five aired :) but after season four.**

* * *

**Navcom**

**Cairns**

**Maxine's Office**

"I am sorry Mike but Canberra has said you have to stay on Hammersley as the CO"

"Why Steve you guys have been pestering me to take the promotion for years. I take it then I get put back on. I asked Maxine for my shore posting back and she agreed with my XO taking over as CO so explain to me why the hell I am being put back on as CO because I need answers?"

"Well Mike Canberra has decided due to the issues on Samaru yet again they won't to keep the team together. They feel that having you in charge will be more benefit to your crew than posting on a new CO and XO. We know that they are getting weapons in how I am not sure. But the Chief of Navy feels that it is best to keep you in the CO chair and leave Lieutenant McGregor as your 2IC. Mike the chief wants the best out there helping bring these guys in that are doing the smuggling over the water. They have Intel on them. These people are not easy to deal with and have killed before. The Kingston has a number of wounded from a boarding that went wrong yesterday. So the Chief thinks it is best to keep you two working together for a tad bit longer till things have carm down again" Mike sits there his head in his hands. Maxine goes around to him and sits beside him.

"Mike you ok" she speaks quietly

"She is not going to be impressed with this news" He says into his hands. Steve is watching.

"I know Mike but I have no say that is why Steve is here to make sure you both understand"

"I don't know if I can do it"

"Mike you been doing the CO Job for the last six years you can keep doing it for a tad bit longer" Steve is interested in this comment

"Maxine can you tell her please" Mike looks at Maxine.

"Sure thing Mike"

"I need to go get some air" Mike sits up and gets up "Steve when do we set sail?"

"You leave is three hours with two SAS teams on board as well. Here are your orders."

"Ok thanks I am going to go get some air before I head down to Hammersley. Have the crew been notified Maxine?"

"Yes they have Mike. Your gap girl Bird is returning but as your Chief now she joined up and Ryan will be on your boat as well. Steve pulled a few strings to get him on to Hammersley"

"Ok thanks. Bye Steve, Maxine" Mike then leaves the officer. Maxine rings Kate and asks her to came to her office now so they can talk.

5 mins later Kate walks into Navcom and heads towards Maxine office. She notices Steve is in Maxine officers. _Wonder why he is here_ she thinks to herself. She walks into the officer.

"Welcome Kate takes a seat" says Maxine.

"Kate we have some news on your promotion to CO. Sadly Canberra have decided to keep Mike on as CO" replies Maxine.

"Excuse me I was told I would become the CO and now I am not." _I am going to kill Mike for this he promised_ she thinks in her head.

"What was the reason for Mike staying on as CO? Don't tell me he's not ready to give up his dam boat" Kate replies in an angry tone.

"No Kate. We have trouble again in Samaru the Chief of Navy thinks it is best to keep the team together till this is over then do the promotion. He feels that it will be better for the crew all round if there is a more experienced CO and XO working together to transport the SAS and help take down the people who are smuggling in the weapons to Samaru. He said Hammersley has a great crew and you are the first XO of Mikes to last more than six months so they won't to use that experience. Kate it is not going to be a walk in the park. These guys will kill they are not afraid of anyone. The Navy wont their best out there helping bring these guys in and for a change they think Mike's cowboy ways might be what is needed to do that."

"Sorry but I need to get back to the boat and finish getting it ready to leave" Kate gets up to leave.

"Kate are you going to be ok doing this?" replies Maxine.

"No Maxine but I have no choice I do as the Navy tells me sadly." and Kate leaves Maxine office.

"Ok Maxine what the hell is going on with those two officers?" asks Steve.

"I am not 100% sure what is going on with those two. I have been trying to work it out for a few months now. I do think they have feelings for each other that go further than just normal CO and XO should have but I have had no reports of anything happening on board that is not work related."

"Well something is going on both where not impressed about Mike staying on and that will not help them if they can't work past it."

"Well knowing those two they will stick to the rules and do their job."

Maxine and Steve keep on talking for a tad bit more. Steve has been positioned up to Cairns to help with the tasks ahead.

Mike is on board Hammersley in his Cabin.

Kate is also on board making sure all the supplies and the SAS troops they are taking to Samaru are all settled in. Jim is not in this lot of troops but they are picking up other SAS troops and returning them back to Cairns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hammersley**

**Home port**

**Cairns**

Mike is in his cabin listening to his IPod. He is reading over the intel that Steve has given him. Regarding their rotation for the transport of troops to Samaru and also to help catch the smugglers of the weapons on the water as well. Mike is not impressed about being back on the boat. Due to Mike having his headphones on he does not hear the call from the bridge that he is needed. After the third call Kate goes to look for him checking in his cabin first. When Kate gets to his cabin she notices his door is shut. As she knocks she hears Mike groan and then something goes thud. She quickly opens the door and sees that Mike has thrown the folder with their orders for their rotation on to the floor. She looks at him. And notices he is frustrated and that he has his headset on. She shuts the cabin door and walks to the side of his desk. Mike notices someone in his cabin and looks too see Kate is in his cabin he takes his headset off.

"Now I know why you never responded to our calls" Kate says holding his headset in her hands

"Sorry was trying to relax before we headed off"

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better" replies Mike in a sarcastic tone

"Mike come on you never thrown stuff off your desk before what is up?" Kate asks pointing to the folder with their orders in it that is on the floor.

"What are you doing here X?" Replies Mike not wonting to talk about why the folder is on the ground

"We called you to come to the bridge. Though with your headset on I am not surprised you never heard us." Mike just nods his head

"We are ready to sail now we have the SAS troops on board no Captain Roth on this drop off."

"Ok X I will be up in a few minutes will just pick this all up first." Mike bends down to pick it up, as he is bending down Kate heads off to the bridge. To Pipe specials for 5mins time.

A few minutes later Mike arrives on the Bridge. Swain notices that Mike is not looking to happy.

"Ok Swain take us out please"

"Yes Sir" replies Mike. Mike picks up the ships mic.

"Here Captain speaking. I hope you all got your batteries recharged while on shore leave and had a good time while doing it. I would like to welcome back Bird who has joined the Navy and is our new chief and my godson Ryan who has been placed with us. Please make them feel welcome in their new roles. I would like all the ships senior sailors to report to the ships office in one hour. That is all." Mike hangs up the mic and sits back down in his chair. Kate looks over towards Mike from where she is sitting and sees the worried look on his face. She turns her head back to the radar.

**1hour later**

**Ships Office**

"Ok do we have you all here?"

"Yes we do Sir" replies X

"Ok let's get started. First thing our new orders do not have a time frame on them. They have been sent to us from The Chief of Navy."

"Chief of Navy?" questions Swain

"Yes Swain the Chief of Navy. He has decided to put on hold the replacement CO for Hammersley. He thinks that with the task we have ahead of us leaving a more experienced CO at the helm is better. He also said it would be best for the team too if things stay the way they are. He also feels that the crew will work better with an experienced team at the front leading us into this."

"So what is it we are being tasked to do Sir" askes Dutchy

"Well if you have been watching the news the last few days you will know that the Samaru Island are again in trouble. We have been personally tasked to transport the SAS in and out of there. But also to help board and catch the smugglers who are transporting the weapons in via sea to the Island people. They believe that the smugglers are responsible for the injuries to the boarding party of the Kingston yesterday. In the end the Kingston XO had to make the hard choice of returning back to his ship with his crew and not taking down the smugglers. Thou they got as much Intel as they could for us and we have been warned to expect the same thing if we try and board them."

"Sir how do you plan on doing the boarding on this boat Sir" asks Charge

"Well Charge once I have seen the boat and what they are prepared to do before we even get to board them will help me decide if they are prepared and willing take on Hammersley itself will help us figure out what sort of weapons they have on board that they are prepared to use. I don't care what people think of me but I am not prepared to lose any of my crew to these guys. I prefer them to fire at Hammersley and then we return fire than send the boarding crew out to them and then have wounded or worse returning back to the ship. Are you guys ok with that?"

"Yes Sir" is said from everyone in the room

"Ok you all are dismissed" everyone leaves the room par Mike and Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to yesterdays fanfiction issues I didn't post so today I will post an extra for you all :) Am enjoying all the feed back so far on this story :)**

* * *

Mike and Kate are now alone in the ships office. Mike is sitting down at the table. Kate makes sure the door is closed then gets a chair and sits down beside him.

"Mike we need to talk"

"Talk about what?"

"This" Kate moves her finger between her and Mike to symbol that she is talking about them.

"Mike is it really true that the chief said you have to be CO or is it another one of your hide behind the rules because you are to dam scared to admit how you are feeling."

"X... Kate how dear you think that?'

"What else am I meant to think? You promised me you would not return as CO and I was to be CO. Then this morning I have Knocker and Marshall telling me that I can't be CO and that you are staying on."

"Well I had nothing to do with it."

"Well I don't believe you." Replies Kate. Mike hands Kate the folder with an envelope on top of it

"Well then you might want to read the orders that I got from Marshall and the letter I received from the Chief of Navy maybe then you will believe me" Mike gets up from his chair and walks over to the side of Kate he then pulls something out of his pocket. "Oh and you might want to read this too but please do not show anyone" He hands Kate this folded up envelope. Then he heads off to the bridge.

Kate sits in her chair a tad longer before picking up the folder and envelope and heads off to her cabin to read in private. She reads the Intel, reports, incident reports from the Kingston, and the orders that the Navy has sent for them. The Orders have the Chiefs stamp and signature on them. She also reads the letter the Chief has written instructing him that he has no choice but to stay as CO till the issue with the Samaru Island is resolved. He accepts that Mike has a shore posting that he is meant to be doing but he feels that it is best to have an experience CO at the helm of Hammersley and that he has no say in the matter. But once the current orders are finished with he can return to Navcom.

Kate sits there looking at the other envelope that Mike also gave her. She stares at it before she opens it and pulls out the letter that is inside of it. She starts reading the document. She notices that it is an official document. As she is reading it she is shocked by what she reads. Though she is even more shocked that Mike gave this to her to read.

**4 hours later**

"XO to the Bridge, XO to the Bridge" Kate hears herself being called to the bridge. She heads on up to the bridge. When she gets there Mike signals her to come with him to where there is a map laid out

"X in 30mins we will be dropping off one of the SAS groups to this Island" Mike points to one of the Samaru Island. "Then after we have done that we are then going to go to this Island and drop off the other group and pick up Captain Roth's group" Everyone who is on the bridge all go silent at hearing Jim's name. Dutchy though stands there looking at Swain, Swain mouths later to him. Dutchy is still wondering what this Roth person has done to make everyone react like they did.

"Now X when we do the second drop off and pick up it will be getting dark so we need to make it quick and fast. So we will use 2 RHIB's for it. I won't you and Dutchy on one rib and Charge and Swain on the other."

"Ok" replies Kate. Kate moves off to inform the others and the SAS what is happening. Mike heads back to his CO chair. (Great all I need is Jim to be on the boat.) Mike thinks to himself.

**3 hours later**

The RHIBS are returning with Captain Roth's group of SAS troops. They are being settled down in Austere. Another hour later they start heading back to port. Expected arrival at port is 0200 hrs.

About 2330 hrs Kate is woken with the sound of yelling. She recognises it as Mike's voice. She realises he is having a nightmare. She gets up puts her pants on and heads straight to his cabin. As she gets there Swain is in the cabin trying to calm him down and wake him up. Charge is outside the door having been instructed by Swain not to let anyone in though Charge lets Kate enter and then he shuts the door behind her.

"Swain you can go now I will deal with this"

"You sure Ma'am?"

"Yes I am Swain."

"Ok Ma'am I will stay just outside the door just in case you need me"

"Thanks Swain" Swain leave the room. Kate goes off to Mike's bathroom and gets a damp face cloth. She sits on the side of his rack and starts using the facecloth on his forehead.

"Mike honey you need to wake up." Mike just moans and groans some more.

"Come on Mike it is ok you just need to wake up please" Mike starts yelling again. Jim hears the noise as he is in the galley making a brew and heads towards where it came from. Kate leans over and kisses Mike on the forehead

"Honey wake up please. I'm ok. I am here you just need to wake up" Mike starts to stir and wake up. He opens his eyes and it takes him a few moments to focus and notice he is in his cabin and Kate is there with him. Mike shakes his head.

"Kate did I have one of those nightmares again?" Mike sits himself up on the bed. And puts his hand on top of Kate's hand. Kate lets him do this.

"Yes you did but I thought we were over them you not had any for a good week now."

"Yea I thought the same. Maybe the stress of today brought them on."

"Maybe." Mike pulls Kate on to his lap and they just sit there in silence for a little while holding each other.

"Do you want me to go get you a brew?"

"Yes please." Kate gets up and heads out of the cabin to get Mike a brew.

Outside Mikes cabin door Jim has turned up and has been asking what is going on. And who is doing the yelling and screaming that he heard. Charge and Swain tell him it is none of his business and can he leave now. Kate then comes out of the CO cabin.

"What the hell is going on here? You have two guards on his door there is yelling and screaming and now you come out of his cabin. What where you two doing in there. Maybe I should just report you guys." Yells Jim to Kate. Kate just pushes past him and does not respond. Swain follows Kate.

Kate heads off to the officers mess to make her and Mike a brew. Swain follows her in and closes the door behind him noticing Jim is not far behind him.

"X is the CO ok?"

"He has had a stressful day and it has gotten to him" Swain can tell Kate is not telling him the whole story.

"Kate is everything ok with him?"

"Well his medical report said all is fine."

"This might be crossing the line but what about personally. I know full well that our last patrol took a lot out of both of you not just physically but also emotionally. I just want to make sure your both are going to be ok."

"We will be fine Swain we will do what we always do be professional what else can we do the Chief won't allow him to post off so nothing more I can do about it" Kate then leaves the room. With her and Mikes brew she heads back to Mike cabin with the brew. Swain sits in the mess and thinks to himself. _Man how do they do it stay so professional when they both have feelings for each other._


	4. Chapter 4

**0130hrs the next day**

**30mins from port**

**Hammersley**

**Bridge**

"XO Speaking. We are 30mins away from port can all personal that are required for docking please have work areas cleaned and be ready for docking. That is all" As Kate is about to turn around to go get Mike he appears on the Bridge.

"How we all doing?"

"Be better for some sleep Sir" replies Swain

"NP Swain once we are docked and the SAS are off we can all go home and sleep. X can you make sure the Taxi Company has some taxis ready and waiting for us when we dock please?"

"Yes Sir"

**30mins later Hammersley has docked at Cairns**

"Here Captain speaking. Please be advised that once the SAS troops have been off loaded you can all except Bird and 2Dad's who will be on watch can return home for some much needed sleep. Those who are on watch at 0800 hrs you can return at 0900 hrs along with everyone else. That is all"

"Swain, Charge I will ring you when I need you guys to return you both been on watch longer than anyone else so enjoy some extended time at home before we sail again"

"Thank you Sir Sally will be grateful for a few extra hours with me and so will Chloe" replies Swain

"Thank you Sir" replies Charge.

"X, Swain can you make sure Captain Roth and his team get off ok with all their gear please?"

"Yes Sir" Kate and Swain head off to make sure the SAS get off the board ok.

**0330hrs**

Mike and Kate arrive home and collapse into bed.

**0800hrs**

Mike and Kate are sitting down eating breakfast. They got woken up by Marshall ringing Mikes mobile to inform him that he wants to see them both at 0900 hrs. Kate decides to talk to Mike about the letter that she read that he gave her.

"Mike you know the letter you gave me to read why did you not tell me about it sooner?" Mike sits there and thinks.

"Well I was not sure if I was or wasn't plus things at the time when I sent the stuff away where not great between us" Kate sits there and just nods her head in agreement

"Well what made you decided to do the test?" Mike gets up and takes his plate to the kitchen.

"Well when Ryan was kidnapped Maxine said some things that concerned me. She kept referring to him as Ryan. I would have expected her to go my Ryan or my son my baby like most parents seem to do when their child is taken. But she used Ryan instead and it got me thinking_ (Mikes out of the kitchen and back around to the lounge and dining room area. He sits down on the couch)_ about other things she has said or done at times."

"Like what Mike?" _(Kate goes and sits beside him on the couch)_

"He has never been allowed to call me Uncle Mike. When Jeff died she kept on going on about our Ryan and how will he handle loosing Jeff. It never clicked back then because I was upset as well at loosing Jeff. Though I have always wondered as they never had any more children and I know they kept on trying after Ryan was born who came a month early from what Maxine told Jeff but the doctors told me that Ryan was born 4 days after his due date."

"Does Maxine know you done the test?"

"Nope I did not tell her."  
"Well are you going to tell her now you know for sure that you are Ryan's dad?"

"I have no idea if I should or shouldn't tell her. I wanted to tell you myself yesterday after getting the results but was scared you would not talk to me or we would end up in one of our throat ripping debates over it and then the whole crew would now." They sit on the couch in silence. Mike pulls Kate on to his lap. They sit there for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready to head to Navcom.

**0900hrs**

**Navcom**

**Maxine Officer**

Mike and Kate are sitting down and Steve is standing behind Maxine desk with Maxine sitting in her chair

"Thank you both for coming in at this hour I know you guys docked early this morning but we do need you to get back out there as soon as you can. I will be staying in Cairns and working from here till this is all over. You will still deal with Maxine but you will also be dealing with me as well." Mike and Kate just nod their heads in agreement

"Right now your next orders are to takes Captain Roth's team back out tomorrow at 0700hrs you will be leaving here. Then you will start a 2 week patrol in the area marked on this map _(Marshall hands Mike the map and him and Kate look at it.)_ You will do normal FFV boardings, answer mayday calls and also board any other vessel we think is required to be boarded. Now any questions?'

"Yes I do?" replies Mike

"And what are they Mike?"

"After reading the Intel reports you gave us yesterday I am concerned on how I am meant to send them on to these vessels without having wounded return."

"Mike you will just have to do it, you are the CO find a way that is within the Navy rules and just get it done. The chief asked you because you tend to think outside the box more and are a little more cowboy in your ways you can stick within the rules but get the job done. Some of the things you have done to get the end results other crews would not think of that is why you have been assigned to do this." Mike sits there a tad pissed off Steve can tell he is not happy. Kate looks at him and she can tell he is not happy about it. She can also see his is scared about her and something happening to her.

"Steve as you are well aware of our last patrol was not a great one. _(His breath catches at the thought of what he went through and what the crew must have been thinking)_. When I was held hostage I had to face the fact I was going to be killed. The crew thought I had been killed. _(The thought makes Mike stop for a second he looks down at his hands. Kate looks at him and reaches over and places her hand on his. Mike turns his head and looks in her eyes they have one of their silent conversations. Steve and Maxine both watch on and notice there is more going on here than just CO and XO.)_ "

"Mike, Kate the Navy wont their best team out there and that is the Hammersley crew whatever is going on you are just going to deal with it the best you can till this is over with. I know the last patrol was emotionally draining for both of you but this needs to be done once it is over with we will work on getting you back here to Navcom till then you both got a job to do so please do it" Says Maxine.

"You are both dismissed please inform your crew of the plan you will be expected to get your supplies on board today the SAS will drop off their gear that needs loading at 1000 hrs today so in the morning it is just them with no gear to make leaving port quicker for you all" Mike and Kate get up and leave Navcom and head down to the docks to inform the crew and make sure the supplies all get loaded on for their patrol.

**Back in Maxine office**

"Maxine I think we need to sort out Mike's replacement for Hammersley."

"I agree Steve those two have a bond I have not seen every often. There is a lot more going on with both of them than they have been letting on and I think their last patrol has brought it up for both of them."

"Maxine how did Kate sound when you were speaking to her after you had found out, before Mike was found?"

"She sounded like I did when I was told Jeff had been killed. But would have been worse for her she witness the sub being blown up."

"That is what I thought. I think we should work it that Kate becomes CO and Mike returns here unless something else comes up. Next time they are here in Navcom we will inform them of this. At least it gives them something to look forward too."

"I total agree to that Steve. And I will ask Kate to sort out a list for XO who she would like."

"Yes might help give her something to look forward too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All please remember that this was written before Season Five started and before then we thought Jeff was Maxine dead husband but it was changed in season five.**

* * *

Over the next two weeks the crew of Hammersley dealt with the normal FFV's a few mayday calls and the transfer of the SAS from One Island to another as needed. They have just collected Captain Roth's SAS team to head back to Cairns for a quick 24 to 48 hour shore leave.

About 3hours after leaving Samaru the Hammersley come in contact with a suspious vessel.

"Vessel on my port bow this is Australian Warship Hammersley please Identify yourself" Mike repeats this message a few more times with no response

"Vessel on my port bow this is Australian warship Hammersley heave too or be prepared to be fired upon"

"Sir Do you won't me to prepare a boarding party?' asks X

"No X we can't board them at this speed with the size that they are safely"

"Vessel on my port bow heave too or prepare to be fired upon" Mike says again.

"Charge 3 round burst 100 yards in front of their bow."

"Ready Sir"

"Encage"

"No Sign of them slowing down Sir" replies the X. Jim comes up to the bridge after hearing the ships guns fire.

"What are these idoits up too?"

"Sir there is activity in the bridge. Looks like they are getting fire power" replies Charge

"SIR. SWAIN HARD TO STERN, STOP BOTH ENGINES." Yells Kate after noticing the boat change course to cut them off she picks up the boat MIC. Mike looks and sees what Kate is yelling at

"Brace, brace, brace." as she is saying this she struggles to stay upright Mike instantly grasp her around the waist to hold her up while he is using his Chair to hold himself up.

"Swain revolutions 1000. And stay with that boat"

"Yes Ma'am revolutions 1000"

Mike lets go once they are more upright

"Good spotting there X"

"Np Sir"

"Sir they are armed they have about half a dozen people on the deck with guns." Mike is not impressed. He picks up the VHF radio to try and talk to them yet again

"This is Australian Warship Hammersley heave too or prepare to be fired upon" Next thing everyone hears is the windows on Hammersley port side smashing

"EVERYONG DUCK" yells Mike. He puts his own body over Kate's. Jim notices this

"Mike do you want my guys to position themselves to take these guys out for you, or at least show them that we are not to be messed with"

"Yes please Jim. Dutchy go with Jim give them the Kevlar if they won't them and unlock their guns"

"Ok give me 5mins and they be in place ready to go and I will come back here" Jim leaves the bridge to get his men sorted.

"Swain hang back a tad so we not so close till Jim team is ready. X go get our Kevlar please" 2Dad's is over checking everything

"2Dad's what damage do we have. Not sure Sir. RO I need you to check your work station. We have a couple of cracked screens in Charges area and looks like the screens to austere are down. Though not sure if the cracked screens are minor or hiding something worse"

"Ok 2Dad's start repairing what you can. Charge go over and check that your engines and everything are working as should be and if need be set up radio contact with the guys in the engine room to make sure we don't have any problems. RO what you got?"

"Seems like I am working fine at this stage"

Jim returns to the bridge.

"Ok Mike my team are in place. "

"Ok Jim. We will pull up alongside them if they fire at us again your men have the order to fire on them. Ok"

"Yes"

"Swain pull us alongside the vessel with 200metres between us. Everyone that is on the bridge please keep low and if you don't have a job to do up here then please head below"

"Yes Sir" Swain moves Hammersley into place. Mike picks up the radio to talk to them vessel

"Vessel on my port side heave too or be fired upon" More gun fire comes from the boat. Mike nods at Jim

"Men engage" rings out from Jim into his radio to talk to his men.

**5mins later.**

"Ok X time to send the boarding party over"

"Yes Sir" Kate picks up the ships mic "hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" rings out through Hammersley

"Jim I won't your men to stay where they are to provide cover for my team."

"Np Mike" Jim informs his crew to stay where they are as they are providing cover for the boarding Party.

The boarding party boards the vessel with no issues from the remaining crew. They take them in to custody. X sends Dutchy and Swain to search the rest of the boat. They are shocked to find down below loads of weapons.

"X-ray 82 this is Bravo 82 sit rep"

"Bravo 82 this is X-ray 82 we have the rest of the crew in custody, Swain and Dutchy are down below searching"

"Sir this is Dutchy we have come across several dozen boxes of weapons below deck"

"What sort of weapons Dutchy?" replies Mike

"More than you care to know Sir. I recommend towing back to base with guards on board and the others to be locked up in Austere."

"Ok Dutchy, X do that I will contact Navcom who will most likely get the Feds to come out and take over do not touch anything else on the boat once you have finished searching the boat"

"Yes Sir"

30mins later the boarding party is back on Hammersley. Mike has been talking to Marshall. They are to tow the boat all the way back to port. The AFP is going to meet them at the port.

**4hours later**

**Cairns**

**Navel port**

Mike is standing by 2Dad's on the bridge over in the area where Charge keeps an eye on his engines

"2Dad's how long do you think it will be before the bridge is back up and running again?"

"No sure Sir we need a few new items that got damage. This screen here is touch sensitive, this one is not reading correctly but due to us towing back we ignored it but we can't have faulty readings Sir. If we replace the screen it won't solve the issue it might read fine and then we blow an engine"_ (Marshall arrives on the bridge but Mike and 2Dad's are too busy talking to notice him arrive)_ the austere screen is a total replacement it has several bullets in it and wires gone. Somehow RO's station got nothing major all fixed but this area Sir I have no idea but there is several days' work to be done."

"Well I see you guys took a fear beating here Mike" Both Mike and 2Dad's turn to see Marshall standing on the Bridge

"Better the ship took it than my crew Sir" replies Mike.

"Well I am sure they are happy though I do have explain to the Brass that you allowed the boat to be used as target practise"

"Well Sir ask Jim what happened if it was not for his well-trained men we may be worse off. They took out several people before it became safe enough for us to board. And with what is on that boat we towed in no wonder they started shooting at us."

"Yes I have asked Captain Roth for a report of what happened since they were also involved. Let me know what parts are required to get Hammersley back running and I will get it sorted and done ASAP for you guys. We can't have you out of action for too long. Also Mike Maxine and I would like to see you and Leut McGregor in 30mins bring that list with you too" Marshall leaves the bridge.

"Ok 2Dad you heard the Man get me that list to my Cabin in 15mins and I will take it with me I am off to inform the X of our meeting at Navcom"

"Yes Sir" 2Dad's gets to work and Mike heads off


	6. Chapter 6

**30mins later**

**Navcom**

**Cairns**

**Maxine Officer**

Steve, Mike and Kate are in the office sitting down

"Mike do you have that list for me?"

"Yes I do Sir. 2Dad's said that this is what is needed. Plus he has asked for a couple of spares as back up just in case we go through it again then he can fix it while we are still moving will save us time. Though how long will we be out of action for Sir?'

"Give me a moment I will ring up and get these parts and find out for you?" Steve uses Maxine phone to ring the order through. As he is doing this Maxine walks into the office.

"Hello Mike, Kate"

"Hi" they both reply

"I hear Hammersley took some damage today?"

"Yes she did Marshall is sorting it out now" replies Mike

"Right Mike parts will be here late tomorrow so you will be in port for at least 3days. It gives us 2 full days to install the parts the guys can work around the clock till it is done."

"Ok thanks you Steve I will let the crew know we have 3days shore leave. They will like that." Replies Mike

"Now another matter we need to talk to you two about is who is going to take over as CO once these orders have been dealt with. Maxine and I both agree that Kate should step up to CO and she just needs to get us a list of XO that she would like." Kate turns and looks at Mike they both smile at each other. Kate already knows who she wont's as her XO

"Ok when do you won't me to give you the list" replies Kate

"When you get a chance to get it to me" replies Maxine

"Ok I will get on to that on my shore leave." Replies Kate

"Ok well you two can head off now and next time try not to damage Hammersley Mike." Mike just sits there and smiles. He then gets up and leaves along with Kate. Unknown to them is that Maxine and Steve have both followed them out at a distance. They see the two of them talking and then Kate getting into Mike's car before heading off.

"I think we need to go see Mike at home. With the way those two are acting rumours will start soon." Replies Steve

"Yes shell we go after we have finished up here?"

"Sounds like a good plan Maxine" They both head back inside to do their jobs.

A few hours later Mike and Kate are out on the deck enjoying the sun. Kate is sitting on a sun chair relaxing, while Mike is scooping out the leaves in their pool. Mike decides to be cheeky and flicks some water towards her. She lets out a scream. Maxine and Steve has just pulled in and are walking to the door when they here screaming from the back. They stand there listening to what is going on

"Mike Scott Flynn how dear you do that" Yells Kate. As she jumps up off the chair and heads towards Mike

"Well I just could not help myself plus you made me clean the pool" Replies Mike with a huge grin on his face. Maxine and Steve have gone around to the side gate to the back yard and open it up to see Kate standing beside Mike in her bathing suit and Mike in shorts. They decide to stand there and watch what they do. Mike and Kate do not notice them too busy with each other.

"Well you where the one that wonted to buy a house with a pool not me I told you if you wonted the pool you have to clean it." Mike flicks some more water towards Kate.

"Mike do that one more time and you will be sleeping in the spare room tonight." Replies Kate this comment surprises Maxine and Steve. Mike walks towards Kate

"Like to see you do that my dear" Mike says as he bends down kisses Kate and as he is kissing her he picks her up, turns and then throws her in the water. Steve and Maxine decide they better show themselves.

"Mike Scott Flynn you are so in the spare room now no sharing our bed for the rest of shore leave" Yells Kate in her officer voice from the pool. The next thing they both hear a noise they turn towards it and see Steve and Maxine there not looking to impressed at them. Kate gets up and out of the pool. Mike hands her a towel. Kate wraps it around herself. They both can tell they have been court.

"Maxine, Steve would you like to come inside?" Asks Mike

"Yes we would." Replies Steve.

"I will just go get changed." Replies Kate as she walks off to their bedroom to get changed. Mike picks up his shirt that is on the chair and puts it on.

"Anyone won't a drink hot or cold?" Mike ask

"What do you have that is cold Mike?" Replies Steve

"We have Coke, Lemonade, Juice, Water, Wine and some beer. What would you like?"

"Lemonade please Mike" replies Maxine

"Same here please Mike" replies Steve. Mike heads off to the kitchen to get them their drinks. When he returns to the lounge Kate is walking back in as well. Mike and Kate sit on one of the couches together while Maxine and Steve sit on the other couch.

"Well I thought there might be something going on but that outside there confirmed what I thought. You do know both of you are breaking the rules here. Kate he is your boss." Replies Steve in a very stern voice. Kate just says nothing.

"Do you two have anything to say?" Steve answers again. Mike and Kate say nothing they not sure what to say.

"Ok since you two won't answer me I will ask some questions and I won't answers." Replies Steve. Maxine just sits there saying nothing letting Steve deal with it

"Ok you two how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"About 4weeks this time around" replies Mike then he clicks to what he has said and think oh shit

"Excuse me Mike this time around what do you mean by that?"

"That this is not the first time Kate and I have had a more than professional relationship." Replies Mike hoping Steve won't push it

"Ok when was the last time?"

"When I took the shore posting. We stopped when I got put back on board as CO" replies Mike. Kate sits there not sure what to say she is worried Maxine can see that she is worried.

"Ok why is it now that you are having a relationship while still serving with each other?"

"Steve you should now that answer to that one. I am not allowed off the ship and you said for us to deal with it and do our jobs so we are dealing with it. I have wasted 9 bloody years stuffing around with regard to Kate and how I feel about her and I am not going to do it anymore" replies Mike in a cross voice

"Mike watch your tone with me please"

"Yes sir"

"9 years you two have known each other that long?"

"Yes" replies Kate. Mike decides to put his hand on top of Kate's hand and they interlink their fingers. They been court no use in hiding it anymore.

"Sir permission to speak freely?' asks Mike

"Go ahead Mike" Mike

"Sir Kate has had to deal with a lot of crap from me. It was not easy for either one of us when the Brass posted her on Hammersley. You know how pissed off I was about it. _(Kate looks at Mike)_ I have used the Navy for the last 9 years to hide behind when it came to how I felt about her. But when we had that patrol where I thought I was going to die and Kate thought I was dead I decided I can no longer hide behind the navy rules. We both thought Kate would become the CO and me be back on shore. When it all got changed on us we decided to be ourselves when on shore and when in uniform we are CO and XO."

"Mike you know the rules and why we have them in place"

"Yes I do Sir but I have been putting her in harm's way for the last 4years and the last year even more so knowing what both of us wonted but could not have. I love her and I still send her out there. The only bonus is we can understand each other without talking we seem to know what the other is thinking when we watch what the other one is doing even if we can't hear them we can tell from body language. And to tell you the truth at times that has gotten us out of trouble."

Steve sits there thinking.

"Kate do you feel the same about Mike?" Asks Maxine. Kate just nods her head in agreement.

"Steve I think we should leave I won't to talk to you about something and I think we need to talk about these two as well in private"

"Ok Maxine. Mike, Kate this is not over I expect to see you two at 0900hrs tomorrow morning at Navcom.

Steve and Maxine leave. Mike and Kate sit in silence


	7. Chapter 7

**The following day**

**0900hrs**

**Navcom**

**Cairns**

**Maxine's Office**

Maxine and Steve are in Maxine office talking. They are talking about Mike and Kate and what they should do about it. Maxine thinks Kate is the one Mike was cut up about just over 8years ago. But she is not 100% sure though she has informed Steve of her thoughts over this. Mike and Kate enter Navcom and head towards Maxine's office. Steve sees them coming and goes and opens the office door so they can enter straight away. Steve closes the door behind them. They both go and sit down. Steve does not even say hello to them.

"Right we will start with the good news. The parts for Hammersley arrived this morning the Brass ordered them to be delivered over night the guys are working as we speak to install them. Now on the matter of last night. I am very disappointed in you both. You two only a few weeks ago dealt with this same issue on your own patrol boat between two of your crew members." Replies Steve

"Now Mike when we were talking yesterday, you said you had wasted 9 years with Kate. Care to explain more about that please." Asks Maxine

"Mike explain in details how you and Kate got together 9 years ago and up until now" replies Steve in a cross voice

"Well Sir I met Kate 9 years ago. I met her on a night out before I started my teaching at Watson Bay. The following Monday after spending the weekend together I walk into the room where I was to talk about the Patrol boats I saw Kate in the room. Neither one of us had informed the other that we worked for the Navy. We kept seeing each other while I was there."

"WHAT THE HELL MIKE YOU WHERE DATING A STUDENT" yells Steve. All eyes from outside the office turn towards Maxine office after hearing Steve yell.

"Yes I did Steve, but by then I had fallen for her in more ways than one. A few weeks later you cut it short by requesting me back up here to Cairns ASAP you only gave me a few hours' notice. SO I left telling Kate it was best for both of us since we had been breaking the rules. Kate wonted to go up the ranks and I was just wanting to return to the Patrol boats._ (Kate reaches over and puts her hand on Mikes)_ I left thinking it was the best thing to do at that time. But as you both know a week later I requested leave and stayed with Maxine. So when 4 years ago you told me I had no choice but to accept Kate as my XO. I was dreading it. But over the last four years we have both come to agreement that we still loved each other and had never really total gotten over our each other. We started a relationship when I took the shore posting and she was the reason I took it not because I had too. Then Maxine made me return. After the drug ring and bashing I thought I would be back here at Navcom so I decided that Kate and I were to pick up again and I asked her to move in with me which she did. Then when you two decided to inform us that I was not allow to post off and Kate not get the CO Job it was not what we wanted to hear. Neither one of us liked having to address Bomber and 2Dad's over their relationship but they made the mistake of bringing it on to the ship. Though Bomber did say one thing to me and she is correct you cannot help who you fall in love with." Says Mike. Mike and Kate look at each Kate just smiles.

"Mike, Kate how long have you two been in love with each other?" replies Maxine

"9 years" They both say at the same time. Mike and Kate turn and look at each. Steve is watching he can tell this is true love something that is not easy to find when you work for the Navy. He decides to do what he can to prevent them losing their jobs

"Well I am going to have to ring the Brass and find out what they want me to do now. Kate you may not get your promotion. I will have to see what the chief says. Now Mike do your crew now about your two?" asks Steve

"Swain I think knows, well he knows we both have more than professional feelings for each other but after the…. close call patrol (Kate can't even say the guy's name) he saw how I felt he was able to read me without me saying anything. And I think Dutchy knows something but he has not fully come out with what he knows." Replies Kate

"Ok thank you Kate. Right you two are dismissed I need to ring the brass and see how I can sort out this mess that you two have given us."

"Commander Marshall. Please understand that this is not easy for us either we would prefer not having to lie to people but we felt it was best. Little did we know that you two would turn up to our home without warning" replies Kate

"Ok thanks Leut. Now go please I need to make these calls. I will ring you two later and let you know what has been decided."

"Thank you" Both Mike and Kate leave Maxine offices and head home to relax


	8. Chapter 8

**Following day**

**1200hrs**

**Hammersley**

The techs have worked nonstop since the parts arrived yesterday morning to get Hammersley back out there. They finally ring Maxine to inform her that the job is done but they do request that they do a day trail or short trip to make sure everything is working. As she is on the phone to them a call comes in of a mayday so she decides this is a good way to test it out. Hammersley is crashed Sailed.

On board Hammersley Mike and Kate are in a cheerful mood even thou they have been crashed sailed to attend a mayday call. Swain is trying to work out why they are so cheerful. They keep looking at each other when they think no one is watching. And Swain also notices how close the X stands to their boss whenever she gets a change. Swain then notices as they get close to the docks that Mike and Kate's mood change after seeing Commander White and Commander Marshall at the docks waiting. Swain brings Hammersley alongside the dock.

Once Hammersley is docked Mike and Kate dressed in there whites, head off to greet Maxine and Steve. They get into the awaiting car and head off with Steve and Maxine. Swain is getting a tad worried about what is going on.

**Navcom**

**Maxine's Office**

"Right Mike and Kate I have spent the last 2days trying to work out some deal with the brass over the two of you. It has not been easy many phones calls back and forth. But between them and me we have come to some agreement over what is going to happen. They were not impressed to hear of your relationship. They have some concerns about it but I did explain what you two said to me which has I think helped in some way with how things are going to happen. Now first off I can't take either one of you off the boat yet and I am sorry but the Chief said I can't. I informed him that you two are living together and that since you two are that it be best to inform your crew of your relationship which he said should not be done but I did say that it will help the crew understand things if something went wrong out there. Using the Gorski incidence as an example after hearing how Kate was when Maxine was talking to her after we thought we had lost you. Kate sadly thou your Promotion is on hold they wanted to delay it and also not give it to you but I managered to get it put on hold for now." Replies Steve to Mike and Kate

"Sir when do you won't us to inform the crew?"

"Best to inform them tonight Mike as tomorrow you are escorting the SAS back out to Samaru and then you will be out there for 3 weeks"

"Ok Sir we will do that. Will either of you two be there?" asks Kate

"We can be if you two wont us to" replies Maxine

"That be nice we are having a BBQ at our house in a couple of hours. It is our yearly traditional Christmas do. We will let them now at the BBQ you both more than welcome to stay and enjoy the night with us."

"Thank you Mike and Kate we shall see how things go when we get there. Right you two better head off and get ready." Mike and Kate leave Maxine office and head off home to get ready for the BBQ.

Steve also leaves Maxine office. Maxine is left sitting in her office thinking to herself. _If Kate is going to be part of Mikes life maybe I better tell them both that Mike is Ryan's father. I don't want to break them up but he really should know what if something happens and I need Mikes help Kate wont appreciated it coming out then. God I should have dealt with this a long time ago but Jeff did not care that Mike was the father he was just over the moon to be the one that got to be called dad._

At Mike and Kate's house they start getting ready for the BBQ they brought stuff that was needed and had started to get set up with Sally and Swain turned up to help get ready neither thought Kate would be here before them. Swain watches on with interest as Kate moves around the house as if she lives in it. She knows where everything is. Swain and Mike go outside to set up the speakers for the music and also the BBQ. Mike and Kate already informed their neighbours of what was happening tonight so they are expecting a noisy bunch from the crew tonight. But they are fine about it.

Kate and Sally are in the kitchen preparing some salads and getting out cups and plates all plastic stuff Kate knows too well what the crew can be like plus there is the dishes side of things to deal with later on. They are busy talking when the house rings. Kate goes and answers it.

"Hello Kate speaking"

"Hi Kate, it is mum"

"Oh, hi mum what can I do for you?" Sally is surprised that Kate called someone mum no one has ever heard of her talk about her family let alone her mother. She is left wondering who it was on the other end of the phone.

"Is Mike there?"

"Yes he is here. He is outside sorting the BBQ out with Swain; do you won't me to go get him for you?"

"Yes please Kate." Kate walks out to where Mike and Swain are.

"It's mum for you" Kate says to Mike as she hands him the phone. Mike takes the phone off Kate and starts talking to his mum. Kate goes back inside. Not long after going back inside some more of the crew turn up. Sally has gone outside with drinks and cups to put outside. Mike goes into the kitchen to talk to Kate. As he arrives in the kitchen there is a knock on the door Steve and Maxine have arrived.

"What did mum wont?"

"She wanted us to go home for Christmas"

"Did you tell her we can't?'

"Yep said we can't come due to our current orders keeping us here or out at sea. She was not too happy about it. She offered to come and spend it here but I told her to stay home with dad and the grandkids." Kate smiles

"Oh she also asked how we got on with Canberra I told her that we did not know yet" Kate just laughs

"Trust you Mike to chicken out of telling her."

"No just thought we better tell this lot first and not have them hear parts of what I say without all the facts. At least we got Steve and Maxine here to support us tonight."

"True." There is another knock on the door and Mike goes and opens it. The last of the Hammersley crew is now finally here. Mike walks over to Steve to let him know everyone is here then he heads over to where Kate is sitting talking to Maxine and Sally. The BBQ is on and Charge is behind it along with Swain. Making sure the meat does not burn. Steve stands up

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention" asks Steve in a loud voice but not yelling. Everyone stops talking and turns to face Steve. Mike and Kate look at each other both got worry in their eyes they are both concerned how the crew is going to accept what Steve is about to tell them. Mike puts his hand on Kate's and gives it a light squeeze. Maxine watches them.

"Right everyone I do know that the last month or so has been very full on and draining for you all and that this set of orders that you guys have is also going to cause more drama for you all. Thou I can promise you thou that I have pulled a few strings at Canberra you all will be returning home from your patrol on Christmas eve and have Christmas day and Boxing day at home with family and friends before going back out the following day." The crew of Hammersley all cheer at Steve and yell thank you to him.

"Now the next lot of news I have is also good news thou there might be the odd person here they may not be happy with what I am about to inform you all of. Now when I arrived to give Mike and Kate their orders from the Chief they brought to my attention a very important matter. Now after some talking with Canberra and getting information from both of them. Canberra have agreed due to things being out of their control that Mike and Kate are allowed to continue their personal relationship while serving on the same boat"

"About bloody time Sir" Yells Charge from the BBQ everyone laughs at Charges remark. 2Dad's and Bomber are not looking to happy Kate can see Bomber is not happy so she goes over to her and they both go off inside to talk.

"Bomber you ok?"

"No Ma'am"

"Bomber you can call me Kate now there is no need for ma'am here."

"Ma'am I mean Kate both you and the CO told me and 2Dad's off for bring it on the boat and there you are doing it with the CO. I now I am no longer on the boat. But it just does not seem fear one rule for us a different rule for you two" Bomber has tears in her eyes. Kate decides to give bomber some info to help her understand things

"Bomber me and Mike have a lot of history. We go back a lot longer than most people now." Bomber looks up at Kate with a puzzled look

"But we spoke to command about it as the Chief refuses to allow me or Mike to post off Hammersley right now and after the Gorski incident we decided that we had waste 9 years and didn't to wont to waste anymore. And Bomber you are right you can't help who you fall in love with" Both girls look outside and look at the men they both love.

"Bomber please understand Mike and I did not like having to do what we did to you two but we had no choice. Bomber do you forgive me?" Bomber sits there thinking.

"I suppose so ma'am it was just a shock to hear it."

"Let's go back out there shall we?" They both get up and head off outside to join in with the party


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Day**

**Cairns Naval Docks**

**Hammersley**

Mike is in his Cabin doing some paperwork. Kate is also inside helping Bird with the supplies for the galley. 2Dad's is outside helping load other supplies along with Charge, Swain, Dutchy and a few other crew members the SAS are yet to arrive which is starting to piss of the crew as they are meant to set sail in 30min.

"Man this is not fear how do they get away with it"

"2Dad's stop complaining and get back to work" Demands Dutchy. Swain gives 2Dad's a do as your told look

"Swain it is not fear they tell us off for bringing it onto the boat. And then they do"

"2Dad's the Boss and X have never brought anything onto the boat par their professionalism" replies Swain

"Come on Swain that can't be true?"

"2Dad's just because you are pissed off about Bomber being posted off and being caught does not mean you get to take it out on the Boss and the X they did things correctly they spoke to command. None of us knew of anything more than professional relationship between them. They are both excellent sailors the best the Navy has for the Patrol boat division why do you think they been demanded to stay on board and do what we are doing for the next few months." Says Swain

"And 2Dad's if I hear you say another word about it I will inform the boss and X about it" replies Dutchy. Swain and Dutchy look at each in agreement.

"What is going on here those supplies should be loaded by now" replies the X.

"Oh and 2Dad's if Dutchy or Swain have to come to me re your behaviour you will be cleaning the boat with a toothbrush and the whole boat not just A toilet. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" replies 2Dads

"Right then get this stuff loaded ASAP and where are these bloody SAS troops we should be sailing right now" As the X says this some vehicles and a motorcycle turn up at the docks

"Finally" says the X in a sarcastic tone. She heads on to the dock

"Glad you could make it Captain. A shame you are late. As soon as you are on board with everything we will be setting sail. So don't muck around we need to sail ASAP" After this Kate just walks back onto Hammersley. Jim stands there wondering what he has done.

**Navcom**

**Cairns**

**Maxine Office**

Maxine is sitting in her office wondering why Hammersley is still sitting in port it was meant to be sailing already she decides to ring Hammersley to find out what is going on

**Hammersley**

Kate, Mike, Ro, Charge and Swain are on the bridge waiting for the all clear from Dutchy so they can set Sail. Swain always brings Hammersley off the dock and guides her in to the channel of the harbour. The stat rings Swain picks it up before RO does.

"Hammersley Coxswain Chris Blake speaking"

"It is Commander White here is Commander Flynn there please" askes Maxine

"Sir Commander White for you" Swain replies passing the stat phone to Mike

"Thanks Swain" Mike says while getting the phone

"Hi Maxine what can I do for you?"

"Why are you still in port you should of set sail over 30mins ago what is going on?"

"The SAS where late they arrived about 20mins ago and are still loading there gear on."

"They are what. Make them hurry up" Maxine is sounding pissed off dam Army for you

"The XO already has done that"

"Ok then get me their Captain please I wont to speak to him"

"Sure thing Maxine give me a few minutes" "X can you get Captain Roth up here please Maxine wants to talk to him" X goes off to get Captain Roth and returns with him a few minutes late

"Maxine Captain Roth is here now so will pass the phone over to him" "Captain Roth Commander White wants to speak to you" Mike hands Jim the phone

"Captain Jim Roth speaking"

"Well Hello Captain Roth, Commander White Navcom do you know you are holding up Hammersley from sailing. Did you not get the orders that they were meant to set sail over 30mins ago and you where mean to arrive an hour before departing?"

"I got the orders to arrive at the time we did no one said it was the sail time."

"Well Captain that is no good enough the Memo that was sent out to you stated the times clearly now if you are going to cause issues and not arrive when needed you will need to find another way of getting there. We are providing a service for your troops we don't have too but we are so don't stuff us around. Now due to this late departure you won't be getting dropped off till tomorrow morning once the sun is up as I refuse to allow the crew of Hammersley to drop you off in the dark. You understand Captain"

"Ma'am we need to be dropped off tonight not tomorrow morning" replies Jim in a demanding tone. He is not at all impressed that he is being told what to do by the Navy. Mike and Kate can see he is not happy.

"Captain if you turned up on time maybe you would be getting dropped off tonight and I have the finally say on when you get dropped off. And Samaru is not place for a drop off in the middle of the night. And if I hear from Commander Flynn that you pressured him into doing it I will inform your superiors of you not following orders" replies Maxine in a very stern tone.

"Ok then. Is that all"

"Yes for now but do not be late again or I will let the ship sail without you next time. Can you pass me back to Commander Flynn please?"

"Yes" "For you" Jim hands the phone back to Mike.

"Mike Speaking"

"Mike it is me Maxine, I told Jim that you guys are not to drop him off till the morning doing a night time drop is too risky for all involved so do not let him make you do it if he does inform me. And is he always like that demanding when being given orders" Mike just laughs

"Ok Maxine well we are ready to sail now"

"Ok Mike Fair winds" Mike and Maxine hang up their phones.

Jim is not happy about not getting dropped off tonight thou he decides to use it to his advantage and hopefully get Kate alone with him to talk.

Several hours later as the sun is setting. Kate is on the boat deck out the back talking on her mobile phone to Nikki who is on a frigate. She does not hear Jim come up behind her. The next thing she feels is some arms around her waist. She can feel they are not Mike's and she turns and puts her elbow up at the same time and then elbows Jim in the face.

"Ouch what was that for" replies Jim rubbing the side of his face

"What do expect me to do Jim? I don't hear you come up behind me then you put your arms around my waist. I was protecting myself thank you" replies Kate

"Sorry for showing that I still care for you?'  
"Jim don't go there please"

"Well I thought since Mike is married to his ship that we might have a second chance?" Jim try's to put his arms around Kate again. Kate notices this and goes to push his arms away. Mike is walking on to the boat deck he can hear Jim and Kate talking but he can't see them yet as he is out of sight. He decides to stand there and listen

"Jim back off please."

"Why should I, I care about you he doesn't or he would not still be on the ship as CO"

"Jim there will never be a second chance."

"Come on Kate I am in love with you (Mike decides to walk out Kate can see him but not Jim) can't we try and again. He doesn't love you the way you love him please just gives us another go." As Jim is talking he corners Kate on the boat deck and he pulls her into his chest she is fighting him trying to push him off

"Jim let me go NOW" he just laughs

"JIM Kate has asked her to let her go SO DO IT" replies Mike. Jim lets go of Kate and Kate runs straight to Mike and Mike brings her in for a cuddle. Mike gives her a kiss on the head and whispers to her that it will be all right. Kate is crying.

"Jim please do not harass any of my sailors again. And when a woman says no they meant it" Mike turns around walks off with Kate cuddled into his side. Jim is left on the boat deck not at all impressed with what has happened.

**Mikes cabin**

"You ok?"

"Yep I am now thanks for before"

"Anytime"

They just sit there on Mikes rack cuddling each other Kate finally stops crying Mike then notices she has drifted off to sleep he moves and leaves her to sleep on his rack. He heads off to the bridge. Kate does not see Jim again till they transport them to the island the following morning she ops to stay on board Hammersley and allows the other to do it. Which has a few of them worried? Swain asks Mike if everything is Ok, Mike said he would explain later to him.

Over the next few weeks

Mike and Kate work as a well-oiled machine. The crew are surprised at how professional they stay on board the boat. Even 2Dad's is surprised at how they are. They are just acting like they have always done when out on patrol. Swain thou has at times spotted them sitting closer than they use to at dinner time or when doing paperwork. And he has also picked up that whenever they are doing paperwork Kate is always sitting on Mike's left hand side. Even Swain is surprised at how they can act as if there is nothing going on while on the boat. He is starting to wonder how long the two of them have been seeing each other since they can seem to so easily keep their personal feelings aside while at work. They even still have their debates over things. The X still try's to tell the boss what to do which at times has the bridge laughing at them. Swain has no idea how his CO does it. Puts his personal feelings aside and allows Kate to do her job. If it was Sally he would never let her do it. This patrol has given the crew a new found respect for their Boss and XO. They already respected them but this has shown them a total other side of them and how they work as a team. No wonder the Navy has Hammersley down as their best Patrol boat crew. Swain decides that when they dock next at home he wont's to go see Maxine and see what can be done to keep the two of them together on the same boat all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

The last few days of the Patrol were very full on with several Mayday Call's and FFV to deal with. They have not come across another gun smuggling boat while on this patrol. Hammersley has been decorated by 2Dad's to get into the Christmas spirit. Most of the crew where happy about it par RO he felt that it was a warship not a Christmas tree. Thou for a change 2Dad used his brain and only decorated the Galley, junior and senior messes and then of course several of the crews cabins the CO and XO had stuff stuck to their doors.

After the call came in to pick up the SAS troops to bring them home with them Kate became very quiet she had not seen Jim since they event 3weeks ago. Swain notices how pale she goes when Mike asks her to plot a cause to the area where they are to collect he SAS troops. Mike even notices. He gets up from his chair and moves over towards Kate and whisper in her

"It is going to be ok. We won't let him do anything and will make sure you are not left alone" Kate just sits there and nods her head. Mike starts thinking.

"Swain are you on watch tonight?"

"No Sir" replies swain wondering what the CO is up too

"Ok Swain. I am going to change around the night watch tonight we meant to be arriving back into port in the early hours so I think some of us can pull a longer shift till we are docked in Cairns"

"Eye Sir who will you have on Watch then?"

"Well since we are going to be traveling at top speed. I was thinking Charge, you, myself and the X."

"Sounds good Sir"

"X you ok with that?" Kate is looking out to sea she is busy thinking away that she does not here Mike talking to Swain or being address to herself. She comes out of it when she feels Mike hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Kate turns and looks at Mike. He can tell from her eyes that she is worried about Jim being on board and what might happen. He can tell she is not sure what to do if he tries' something again.

"X we are changing who is on watch tonight till we dock from 2100hrs, Charge, Swain, Myself and you will be on the bridge"

"Thank you" Kate replies quietly. Mike reaches for the ship mic

"Harpy, and Dutchy to the Bridge please, Harpy and Dutchy to the Bridge please"

"Swain X go get some rest. I will send Dutchy down to get you when we are due to arrive to get the SAS you two will need some rest before watch tonight"

"Yes Sir replies Swain and he heads off Kate just stands there and looks at Mike they have another one of their silent conversations before she heads off to her cabin to try and sleep.

"Sir you called" comes from Dutchy as he and Harpy arrive at the Bridge

"Yes I need you two on watch I have sent Swain and the X to rest they will be on watch tonight till we get back to base."

"Yes Sir" comes from both of them Harpy goes straight to the seat that Swain was in and takes over the controls of the boat.

As they are getting closer to the pickup point for the SAS Mike decides that Dutchy and Charge can lead the pickup, they take Swain and Ryan with them and use both RHIBS to do it one for all the gear the other for the troops. Bird is in doing dinner as Mike requests it run a little later due to the pickup of the SAS happening at dinner time. Kate is on the bridge watching the RHIBS leave Hammersley and head toward the beach. She notices Swain pull Jim aside away from all the other

"Captain Roth when we get you back on Hammersley can you please not cause any trouble. I was informed of what happened last time you were on board the boat and I do have the right to arrest you for assault but as long as you behave and not do anything stupid I will drop it for now understood?'

"Yes sure thing" replies Jim. He is not to impressed about being told off by Swain

They bother head back toward the RHIBs and get on with loading the gear and heading back to Hammersley.

The rest of the trip back to port goes without incident.

When they arrive at port the SAS off load and so does the crew of Hammersley as Maxine has organised other sailor to do the watch on board Hammersley. Jim watches Mike and Kate arrive on the boat deck. Kate is telling Mike off cause he is refusing to hand her bag over what crew is left on the boat deck start laughing at them. Mike and Kate forget that Jim and the SAS are still around finishing off loading their gear.

"Kate I am trying to be gentlemen here let me be one for once" Swain, Dutchy, Charge and a few other crew members cracks up laughing and so does Sally who heard Mike as she is waiting on the dock for Swain having come down to pick him up.

"Sir give me my bag"  
"Mm NO" says Mike with a cheeky grin. Mike gets on the gangplank and salutes and then walks off Kate follows behind. Swain follows close behind. Mike stops to say hi to Sally. When he does Kate comes up beside him and tries to get her bag

"Kate leave your bag alone I am taking it to the car" Mike tries to say it with a straight face. He is enjoying having some fun with her after a 3week patrol

"No" she replies this makes Sally laugh again. Swain comes up to Sally and gives her a kiss.

"Oh don't forget Swain to tell Sally that there is a BBQ at our place later today" says Mike

"That is nice of you Mike and Kate what time?"

"About 1800hrs and bring a plate of food"

"Ok see you then" replies Swain a he and Sally head off. Kate starts thinking of a way to get her bag back. Kate decides to kiss Mike she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for the kiss hoping he will drop both bags. Mike is surprised that Kate has kissed him on the dock he responds but stays holding on to the bags and only puts one arm around her waist pulling her in even closer to his body. There is a few wolf whistles and even Swain yells out to him. Mike thou know what Kate is up too and won't let her win.

"Do you think by kissing me I would give up your bag" Kate stands there with a huge grin on her face. Mike pulls her around to his side and they walk off together to their car. Jim watches on from where he is located he is surprised at what he sees thou he is not sure if it just for show to get him off the case or if it is real


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Day

All the crew of Hammersley are having a great time with their family and friends.

Chloe is over the moon that daddy is home for Christmas and Sally has her own present for Swain informing him he is going to be a dad again. Swain is over the moon at this news as they have been trying for a while to have another one.

Charge even gets to see his children for a few hours on Christmas day.

Steve has flown home for Christmas to spend it with his family

Maxine has invited Mike and Kate over for Christmas Dinner. They arrive and have a lovely meal and chat about things and they talk about Ryan. Maxine asks how he is dong on Hammersley. Ryan and Kate decide to do the washing up. Maxine see this as her chance to talk to Mike deciding she let him now know than leaving it any longer. Mike and Maxine head out to the deck to sit down and talk.

"Mike we need to talk"

"Talk about what Maxine"

"About Ryan"

"What do you want to know Maxine he is settling well into life on a patrol boat he is a great kid"

"That not what I need to talk to you about Mike it is a tad more personal than that" Mike looks at Maxine. He can tell Maxine is being a tad shy about telling him what she has to tell him

"How personal Maxine?" Mike asks Maxine

"You know that time when we both got very drunk and I was just married to Jeff and he was out covering a position on a Patrol boat for a couple of weeks" Mike nods his head looking down at his hands.

"Mike I need to tell you something I know I should of said something sooner but Jeff did not care and then you after Jeff died you were always there when needed it is only in the last couple of years before I got posted up here that we not had contacted with you."  
"Maxine just tell me whatever it is you won't to tell me"

"Mike … Ryan is your son" Mike sits there shocked he knows this but it coming from Maxine herself throws him

"Why are you telling me this now Maxine, and how long have you known?" Mike is a tad cross

"Well I knew as soon as I found out I was pregnant. Jeff was unable to have children but he did not care that it had your DNA because he got to be the one that got called DAD. And after what has happened with you and Kate I thought it better come out now than later on just in case something happens with Ryan. I don't won't it coming out later and then it ruining what you have with Kate, Mike. I can see she means a lot to you."

"Yes she does Maxine" Mike turns towards the lounge and sees Ryan and Kate walking through the lounge towards them. He smiles seeing Kate get along with Ryan so easily.

"We will talk more about this later Maxine and does he know?" Maxine shakes her head. Kate and Ryan come out to the deck. They sit down and talk some more. An hour or so later Mike and Kate head home.

Once home they talks about what Maxine and had said even thou they already knew it was still a shock to hear it come from Maxine herself. Mike was dreading having to talk to Maxine about it.

Boxing Day was relaxing for most of the crew as they all knew that the following day they were going to be escorting the SAS out again and also be on patrol for a few weeks hoping this time to get another of the smuggling boats. Thou the AFP are wondering if they are using another way to get the weapons there or are laying low for a while.

27th Dec

0800hrs

Navcom

Cairns

Maxine Office

Mike and Kate in Maxine's office talking to her and Steve. Steve got a phone call informing him of the possible of a weapon smuggling boat doing a trip. He has informed Mike and Kate that the SAS troops will be staying on board Hammersley to help out with it. And they agree that last time the SAS was a great help in bringing down the last weapon smuggling boat. The boat is due to do the trip tomorrow.

Mike and Kate head off to Hammersley to get sorted and prepared for when the SAS arrive. They organise a cabin for them to stay in while on Hammersley. Kate is a little worried about how Jim will be on this trip but she decides to try and not let it get to her as she has better things to think about.

When Jim Roth gets the new information letting him know his team of four will be staying on Hammersley to help take down a weapon smuggling boat he is not too happy about having his plans changed.


	12. Chapter 12

**The following day**

**Hammersley**

**Bridge**

Hammersley has been keeping a look out for the suspected weapon smuggling boat for the last 3hours when a contact comes up on the radar. When Mike tries to get them to identify themselves they do not respond. Mike and Kate think this is the boat they have been chasing so they start to follow it.

"Dutchy can you go get Captain Roth for me please and bring him up here?"

"Yes Sir" Dutchy heads off to get Jim. A few minutes later they return to the bridge.

"Sir, captain Roth is here now."

"Thanks Dutchy. Captain Roth we are coming up to a suspected weapon smuggling boat I won't your guys to get in to position. I would like one of your guys on the bow and the others placed where you think is best we will come up along their stern side. X we are going to use 2 boarding parties for this. I won't you, Dutchy, Swain, 2Dad's in one RHIB, and I in the other we will have Charge, Jones, RO, and Watson. I also won't cameras on RO and 2Dad's recording everything once you are in the water, also Kevlar extra plates and carry an extra clip as well. I am going to leave Bird on board here so that if anyone gets injured we have a medic on board. Now we will have the RHIB's in the water as we come up alongside them. I am hoping that by using the boat, RHIB's and the SAS men that the crew on this boat will allow us to board them with out to many issues. Any questions?" No one says anything then Kate speaks up.

"Sir a word in your cabin please?" Kate looks at Mike. Mike can tell she is not happy with the orders he has given.

"Sure X" Mike and Kate head off to his cabin Jim is still on the bridge with some of the crew.

**Mike's Cabin**

Both are standing in his cabin Mike is by his desk and the door

"Sir why is Ryan not coming with us on the boarding's he done every boarding since joining us?"

"I would prefer a more experienced team doing the boarding X it is not going to be easy if these guys are the weapon smugglers." Kate looks Mike in the eye and she does not believe him.

"Don't bullshit me. You are just protecting him"

"Come on Kate that is not true. I am doing what I think is best and that is putting my more experienced crew in the RHIB's to help do the boarding. Ryan can man the typhoon on the bridge. It be good learning for him." Mike and Kate look at each other not saying anything.

"Look Kate if I could I would keep you here too but I can't. But I think it is best to keep Ryan here it is not personal with me. To me he is still my godson" Kate just stands there and looks down at her feet. Mike walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. He can tell she is not happy about things re Ryan. "We will talk more about Ryan when we get back home. Ok?" Kate just nods her head. Mike pulls away.

"Go get ready and Kate please be careful out there"

"I will try" Kate then leaves Mike's Cabin and heads off to start getting the boarding team ready. Mike returns to the bridge and lets the others head off to get ready as well. As soon they will be alongside the vessel.

As Hammersley get close to the vessel and start warning them. The crew on the vessel came into view with guns. After a few attempts to get them to heave too Mike sent in the RHIB's to get closer and within firing range. The vessel started to slow. Kate took this as the sign to board.

"INSERT, INSERT, INSERT" was heard over the radio system from Kate. Kate's RHIB's went first with the second one close behind providing cover. Once Kate's group were on board Charge inserted his crew onto the boat as well.

"Drop you weapons" is yelled out over the boat by the boarding party. Some gun fire is heard by Mike.

"X-ray 82 this is Charlie 82 what's happening over there?" asks Mike. Mike gets no reply but he can see that the boarding team is still busy.

Kate is busy signalling to Charge and 2Dad's with what she wont's them to do. She has Jones and Swain getting what crew they can see laying down on the floor. She then sends Dutchy, RO and herself down below to search the vessel. But before she does that she informs Mike of what is happening

"Charlie 82 this is x-ray 82 over"

"Go ahead x-ray 82"

"Sir we have the crew that are on the boat deck under control I have sent Charge and 2Dad's to clear the rest of the top deck. I, Dutchy and RO are going down below. Swain will start to bring over the crew"  
"Ok X be careful"

Kate, Dutchy and RO head off down below searching room by room so far they have found a large amount of weapons. When they come across the last room they are shocked to find large amounts of explosive type material.

"EVERYONE OFF THE BOAT ASAP" replies Kate through her mic system that is connected up to the rest of the boarding party. The boarding party can tell by her voice she is not mucking around.

"Sir we have a problem there are explosives on the boat we are evacuating now." Kate voice is firm but Mike can tell she is a tad worried.

"Ok X get off the boat quickly but safely" replies Mike he is looking worried

"RO make sure you get the whole room on that tape"

"Have Ma'am"

"Good let's get out of here and off this boat"

When they arrive on to the boat deck Harpy is there to collect them as they are the last of the crew to leave the rest have already left the boat and are either on Hammersley or the other RHIB's on route to Hammersley.

Kate, Dutchy, RO and Harpy are all in the RHIB and have just left the boat. They get about 200metres away when they hear a large explosion the RHIB is rocked by the explosion which causes it to move sideways and tip on an angle nearly flipping right over before coming back down. The movement of the RHIB doing this dislodges everyone that is in the RHIB. Mike watches on from the Bridge at the unfolding events even Hammersley feels the explosion but is not damaged. When Mike sees the RHIB right itself he notices there is no one in it.

"Charge get that second RHIB back out there searching we have people over board." Mike says through the Mic. Jim also sees what has happened he is concerned for Kate not knowing that on the bridge there is also a concerned Mike hoping like hell Kate is ok.

"Sir we have RO."

"How is he Swain?"

"Some cuts but he seems ok"

"That is good Swain"

"Wilson port 200metres body in the water" yells Charge

"It's Harpy" Swain and Charge go to pull him in

"Harpy you ok" No response

"Sir we have Harpy but he is knocked out at present. Pulse seems find Sir""

"Ok Swain Bird has the ward room ready for when you return. Any sign of Dutchy and the X yet?

"No not yet Sir"

On the Bridge Ryan is helping look for the X and Dutchy. He taps Mike on the shoulder

"Sir over there" Ryan replies to Mike. Mike looks and sees the same thing as Ryan

"Good work Ryan"

"Charge, Swain port 30degrees, 300metres ahead of you"

"Eye Sir"

"Wilson, Port 30degrees," The RHIB pulls up along side Dutchy and the X Dutchy is holding the X's head above water

"You right their Dutchy?" asks Swain as Charge and Swain lean over to collect the X

"I am fine but the X is not she was face down in the water and I am unable to get any response from her." As Swain and Charge pull her in Swain notices the tear on the side of her Kevlar vest and also sees blood.

"Charge pull Dutchy in the X is injured I need to deal with it" Charge pulls Dutchy in to the RHIB

"SIR we have the X and Dutchy. Dutchy is fine but the X is not responding and has a wound to her side we are returning to Hammersley over"

"Ok Swain" replies Mike is worried he heads down to the boat deck to wait for the RHIB to return.

When the RHIB returns Mike takes Kate out of Swains arms as he does this he instructs Charge to go collect the other RHIB and get it on the boat and then inspect it for damage. Mike then carries Kate to the ward room so Swain can start dealing with her injuries. Dutchy carries Harpy and RO walks behind them. They all head to the Ward room


	13. Chapter 13

**Hammersley**

**Wardroom**

Bird is in the wardroom. Mike arrives carrying Kate. Dutchy has Harpy and RO is also there.

"Sir put the X down on here. Dutchy put Harpy over there. RO and Dutchy go rest we will be with you soon if you feel worse or get a headache or dizzy come find me or Bird straight away." Dutchy and RO just nod at Swain they know he has more important things to deal with. After they leave Jim comes and stands at the door. Watching Swain, Bird and Mike in the ward room dealing with Kate.

"Bird I need you to have some bandages ready. Sir I need you to get me some morphine from the safe." Swain notices Mike did not here him.

"Sir" Swain puts a hand on Mike shoulder

"Yes Swain" Mike looks at Swain

"I need the morphine from the safe" Mike just nods his head and goes off to his cabin to get it he moves past Jim not even saying anything to him.

As Swain starts to cut away the Kevlar vest and Kate's clothing on her side the wound starts to bleed again.

"Bird pressure on here now" instructs Swain to his second medic. Swain passes more bandages to Bird so she can keep pressure on. Mike returns to the ward room.

"Swain here is the morphine and I have a medic online from Melbourne for you" Mike sees Bird pressing down on Kate's side with red bandages

"Thank you Sir"

"How is she doing Swain?"

"Not sure Sir she has a serious wound to her right hand side and when we took the Kevlar and that off it started bleeding again. We could do with a medi vac for the X and Harpy. Though Harpy should be fine but I am not sure about the X Sir"

"Ok Swain I will go see if Maxine can get us a medi vac" Mike moves over to Kate's side and bends down and gives her kiss on the forehead. And then whispers in her ear

"I love you. Please pull through." Mike then leaves. Swain can tell he is worried but is putting on a brave face.

Jim watches on from the door. As Mike leaves he pulls the door shut. Jim touches his arm as a sign can I talk to you Mike stops and turns to look at him.

"Mike is Kate going to be ok" Jim asks with worry in his voice.

"I don't know Jim she has a serious wound and is unconscious. Excuse me I need to go get a medi vac sorted" Jim can see Mike is worried but is being professional at the same time.

Mike heads off to Comcen where he finds RO busy working.

"RO can you call up Navcom for me please and put it through to my cabin?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you RO. And you should be resting RO."

"I am fine Sir and if there is anything wrong I will talk to Swain right now I would prefer to do my job."

"Ok then." Mike then walks off to his Cabin.

Once in his cabin his phone rings.

"Sir Commander White Navcom"

"Maxine its Mike here." Maxine can pick up his slight sound of worry

"Mike everything ok?"

"We need a Medi Vac Maxine… Kate I mean the X has sustained a serious wound to her right side and is unconscious. Also we have 3 other injured crew. One is unconscious, too will need checking out. Also we have a RHIB that is going to need checking over request permission to return to port."

"Hang on Mike." Maxine asks Steve if there is a Medi vac free to help them Steve informs her there is one

"Ok Mike we have one free I will send through the co ord's to your RO of where to meet so they can collect Lieutenant McGregor. And Mike she will be fine she is a fighter she will pull through. See you when you get back to port. Fair winds Mike"

"I hope so" replies Mike before he hangs up the phone. When he hangs up the phone he puts his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands a few lone tears escape before there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" replies Mike

"Sir Fax from Navcom on where to meet with the Medi Vac" Mike looks at the fax

"Thanks RO can you inform Swain that we have a medi vac coming and we are meeting up with them in an hour"

RO leaves and Mike heads up to the bridge to get the boat heading to the right location to meet the medi vac

**Back in the Ward Room**

Swain has been on the phone with the Medic from HMAS Melbourne. He has helped Swain insert a chest drain. Kate has a serious wound on her right side. She is stable now but is still unconscious. Harpy is stable but also still unconscious. RO has developed a headache and Swain give shim some pain killers and informs him that him and Dutchy will be going to the hospital to get scans when they return. RO is not at all pleased with this. As Ro leaves Mike enters the ward room.

"Swain how is she doing?" Swain thinks about what to say and decides to just go with short and simple. Swain can tell from his posture that any more than that and he might not hold it together too well.

"Well she is stable Sir. She has a chest drain in. The wound has stopped bleeding for now. But she has not woken up yet."

"Ok Thanks Swain why don't you go get yourself a brew and something to eat I will stay with her." Swain considers refusing but the look on his bosses face tells him he needs some alone time with Kate. Mike sits there he does not say anything to her. He just holds her hand in his and his other hand gentle strokes her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim watches as Mike, and Swain help the Medevac people load Kate and Harpy via winch to the chopper to take them to Cairns Naval Hospital.

Once Kate and Harpy are in the Medevac they head off everyone else heads back to their jobs. But Mike stays on the back of the boat and goes up to the rails and leans on them thinking. After about 5mins he heads off back to the bridge.

**2 hours later**

**Hammersley**

**Bridge**

"Sir, Commander Marshall for you" RO passes the stat phone to Mike

"Mike speaking"

"Hi Mike Steve here how far off from base are you?"

"About another 2 hours. Have you heard anything about my XO and Harpy?"

"Kate was rushed off to theatre as soon as they arrived at the hospital and Harpy regained conscious about 15mins ago. Sorry Mike I don't have much more for you on Kate." Mike is concerned.  
"Thank you for that info Sir"

"See you when you dock Mike. Fair winds Mike"

"Thank you Sir" Mike hangs up the stat phone. He heads over to the in ship mic system.

"Here Captain speaking. I have been informed by Commander Marshall that Harpy is now awake… (There is a sight pause before Mike goes on) The X was rushed straight into surgery when they arrived her condition is unknown at present… That is all." Mike hangs up and goes to sit in his CO chair. Swain looks over at Mike and sees worry on his face.

**2hours later **

Hammersley is docking at Cairns Naval Port. Commander Marshall is waiting for Hammersley to get the gangplank down so he can board. Once it is down he boards Hammersley and heads off to find Mike who is on the Bridge

"Mike"  
"Sir" replies Mike he sees Steve enter the bridge

"Thought you might want to give your crew an update on Lieutenant McGregor. She came out of surgery about an hour ago. She is stable but has not woken up yet the doctor did say she should wake up within the next 24hrs" Mike feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Mike heads over to the ships mic system

"Hear Captain Speaking. I have an update for you all on our XO she came out of surgery an hour ago and is stable but is still unconscious but is expected to wake up within the next 24hrs. That is all." You can hear a number of cheers from within the boat the crew seem to be relieved to hear she has made it through surgery. Jim hears this news and decides to go visit Kate later on.

"Mike you ready to go?" asks Steve

"Yep just give me 5mins to get a few things then we can head off meet you at the car?"

"Sure Mike see you in 5mins" Steve heads back to the car Mike heads to his cabin and gets a few things before heading off to the awaiting car.

**Cairns Naval Hospital**

Mike and Steve walk into the hospital. They ask at the front desk which room Kate is in and then they follow the directions given by the front desk. When they arrive at Kate's room the Doctor is the room checking her over. The doctor sees Steve and Mike standing at the door.

"I am Doctor White and you two are?"

"I am Commander Steve Marshall and this is Commander Mike Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor's partner." Replies Steve. Mike is looking at Kate.

"What injuries does she have?" replies Mike

"She has several cracked ribs. A deep laceration on her right hand side. Which we have cleaned out and stitch up. Her CT scan came back clear."

"Excuse me Doctor but when I rang earlier you said she was rushed into surgery why was that?" asks Steve he can tell the doctor is not giving all the info.

"About 10mins out from landing she started to haemorrhage"

"Haemorrhage?" asks Mike confused

"We rushed her in to surgery to try and stop any further blood lose but sadly we were too late."

"To late for what" Mike replies in a stern voice looking at the doctor

"Mike calm down please" replies Steve

"Did you not know she was pregnant?"

"No we did not. Do you know how far along she was?" A lone tear falls down Mikes face

"Going by the blood work she was about 6 to 8 weeks approx." Mike goes and sits by Kate's bed. Taking her hand within his.

Steve and the Doctor both leave the room. About 5mins later Mike has a number of tears on his face. Once outside Steve talks more to the doctor

"Doctor how long will she be in here for?"

"That all depends on her and when she wakes up. The sooner she wakes the sooner she can go home. Though she will be on light duties for several weeks with her ribs and stitches."

"Ok thank you" Steve then heads off


	15. Chapter 15

Mike sat beside Kate bed all night. Nurses came and went checking on her. At some stage in the early hours of the morning Mike had fallen asleep with his head resting on Kate's bed beside her hand.

Several hours later Mike is still asleep when the feeling on someone running their hand through his hair stirs him from his sleep. As he wakes he remembers where he is and quickly turns his head to see Kate awake and looking at him with a small smile on her face. Mike and Kate lock eyes and just look at each other. Kate moves across her bed gentle and pats the side of it. Mike total understands and goes to get on the bed as he does this a nurse comes in.

"Morning Miss McGregor I see you are awake now I will just go get your doctor" Mike decides to stand by the bed and wait for the doctor to come before getting on the bed. A few minutes later a doctor enters the room

"Hi I am Doctor Lucy Ball; Dr Wilson will be back in later on. Now I am going to ask you a few questions. Nothing Major. Dr Wilson will do more when he comes in later on to see you. Name?"

"Kate McGregor"

"Age"

"33"

"Rank"

"Ok enough with the trick questions. When can I get out of here?" Mike smiles this is Kate

"That is up to Dr White. But after yesterday events and your miscarriage we may wont to keep you in for a few days" Kate has this shocked look on her face

"Um Dr I think you got it wrong I am not pregnant" replies Kate

"Well Miss McGregor the notes say here that you where thou going by what is written here it is possible that you did not know. Dr Wilson can go over it more with you later. Try and get some more rest" The doctor and nurse both leave the room. Kate is laying on the bed in shock. Mike can see different emotions playing across her face. Mike lies down on the bed beside Kate and pulls her best he can without hurting her into his side. As Kate cuddles into Mike's chest she starts to cry. Mike holds her and talks to her to try and make her feel better before too long they both have fallen asleep on the bed.

Several more hours pass by and they are woken up when Dr White comes in to check on Kate.

"Morning. You both can stay there"

"Hi" replies Kate and Mike

"I am Dr White I was the one that dealt with you yesterday when you came in. Now I was informed you woke up a few hours ago. How do you feel this morning Kate?"

"Sore and confused" replies Kate

"Well you have a few cracked ribs and a deep laceration on your right side."

"Now what has you confused about" the Dr knows what it is but she likes her patients to talk about it. Kate lays there thinking

"Well I am confused over the fact I was pregnant and lost it all without knowing anything at all. Can you tell me what and why it happened?"

"That is ok Kate. It often happens to people for many different reasons. Some have no idea of it at all while others come in like you and find out from us. We did not know why you started to haemorrhage in the chopper on the way here when you arrived we took bloods I ordered the works to be done. While we were in theatre we got the bleeding under control. When your bloods came back while we were in there we got told your where pregnant the results had you at about 6 to 8weeks. This changed how we went about things. We did an internal scan. (Kate sits there she knows what this) It showed a number of things. One that the foetus had not made it so we did a sweep and clean. While we were doing the scan we found a number of alarming things (Kate goes pale she knows what the doctor is talking about. Mike looks at Kate with concern. The Doctor can tell that this is not the time to bring up events from Kate's past) which we will talk more about later on. Thou what we did see could be the reason you lost the baby or just could be part of the reason. Anything else?"

"Yes when can I go home?" Mike just smiles trust Kate to won't to get out of here and head home

"You can go home in a day or so. I won't to keep an eye on you. Thou when you do go home you can't be alone for the first couple of weeks after the stitches are our in 10 to 14days time you can return to work but on like duties. "

"Thank you doctor I will make sure she stays on light duties. That means no boarding parties X and no using your sad eyes on me to get your way" replies Mike the doctor looks at them with a confused look on her face. Kate notices it.

"He is my Boss as well as my partner" replies Kate.

"Ok then well you will be in good hands then. Anyway if you need anything just ask a nurse I will come back and check on you later.

A few hours later the crew have come to see how Kate is doing. Mike and Kate have decided not to inform anyone about the miscarriage. Kate gets a big bunch of flowers and other things from the crew while she is with the crew Mike heads home to change and ring his parents to get them to come and help keep an eye on Kate as Mike knows they have to go back out again soon with a different XO.

The crew have left and Kate is resting when Jim turns up to see her. Jim times it so none of the Hammersley crew would be here including Mike.

"Hello Kate" Kate turns to look at Jim who is standing at the door she is not happy to see him here

"What are you doing here Jim?"

"Coming to see you. We need to talk"

"No we don't Jim"

"Oh yes we do that show the other night on the docks with Mike was interesting. What did you promise him so he would do that?" Kate sits there thinking the other night oh that it clicks. She smiles.

"Excuse me Jim but why where you watching what Mike and I were doing?"

"Was hard not to hear you two. We were still loading our gear when you two left Hammersley. Then I saw you two kiss. Was it some sick joke to get me off your back and to leave you alone?"

"No not at all Jim." Jim moves closer to the bed

"Look Jim I am with someone else and I am happy can't you just leave me alone like I have asked you too?" Jim moves over to the other side of the room and starts to stare out the window.

Mike is walking towards Kate's room he is on the phone to his mum. Kate can hear his voice

"No mum she should be out either tomorrow or the following day"

"Yea I am nearly at her room now" Mike enters the room and does not see Jim over in the corner.

"Yes of course I will put her on for you. Hold on a minute" Mike walks over to Kate's bed and gives her kiss and Jim sees it all

"Kate honey mum is on the phone she wants to talk to you" Mike passes Kate his mobile. Kate motions with her head that there is someone else in the room. Jim walks out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day Hammersley is getting ready to set back out on patrol with a temporary XO.

Kate is still in hospital but Mikes parents are now in Cairns to help keep an eye on her.

**Cairns**

**Naval Dock**

**Hammersley**

Everyone par the XO and the SAS has turned up. 5 mins later Maxine arrives with Kate's replacement. Mike is on the boat deck having gotten the call from Maxine that she was bringing the replacement down.

When Maxine brings the replacement on to Hammersley Mike is not happy.

"Mike this is your replacement Lieutenant Kim Anderson. Lieutenant this is the CO of Hammersley Commander Mike Flynn." They shake hands

"Welcome to Hammersley Leut. Bird can you show Leut Anderson to her quarters please?"

"Yes Sir which quarters should I take her too?"

"Take her to the XO's Cabin please" Bird and the new Leut head off

"Maxine how long are we out here for?"

"Two weeks why Mike?"

"Nothing Maxine. Anyway I better get to the bridge thanks Maxine"

"No problem Mike fair winds."

Mike heads off to the bridge he is not at all happy about who is Kate's replacement. This is going to be a long 2week patrol he thinks to himself.

The first week went by slowly for the crew. They were lucky to have 1 boarding a day to do it was like everyone was taking a rest. Mike was being driven insane by Kate's replacement and he could not wait to get back home to her and also get her back on the boat.

About 12days after leaving port Mike, the X, Swain and a few other crew members are on the bridge when the stat phone rings Swain answers it.

"HMAS Hammersley Petty Officer Coxswain Chris Blake Speaking"

"Commander White here is Commander Flynn there"

"Yes Ma'am" "Sir Commander White for you" Swain passes Mike the stat phone

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Hi Mike Maxine speaking how is it going out there?" Mike can sense Maxine is hiding something

"Maxine you know what it has been like out here so cut to the chase please. Why are you ringing?"

"Mike some bad news for you. Kate got rushed back into hospital yesterday." Mike goes pale and quiet everyone sees it though the new X does not understand why. But the rest know it must be due to Kate.

"Mike you there?"

"Yes... is she ok?"

"She has serious infection in the laceration on her side she spiked a very high temp yesterday your parents took her in they just rang me to let you know. She is doing ok now and is on IV antibiotics and has to spend a few more days in on the IV before she can go home." Mike gets colour back in his face.

"Mike because of this she can't return to Hammersley as planned the doctor has said till the infection is gone she has to stay on land. I am sorry Mike."

"Great thanks Maxine do you know if she will be home when we return to port?"

"No sure Mike but I will keep you informed"

"Thanks Maxine"

"Fair winds Mike" Mike hangs up the phone.

"Sir everything ok?" Asks Swain. Mike picks up the ships mic to make an announcement.

"Hear Captain speaking. I have just received word from Commander White; that our X was rushed into hospital yesterday with an infection. She is on the IV antibiotics and will spend a few days in hospital the doctor has informed Commander White that she is doing fine. Thank is all" Mike sits back down in his Chair.

"Sir Kate will be fine she is a fighter she will get through this."

"I know Swain I just wish I was there for her and not stuck out here."

"I know Sir. But we will be back in port soon and I have to be back in port soon or Sal will kill me if I miss the first ultra sound Sir" this makes Mike laugh. Swain is pleased he got the Boss to smile.

**5 days later**

Hammersley is coming into port.

"CO to the bridge. CO to the bridge" rings out through Hammersley

Mike heads to the bridge

"Swain you requested me." Swain points to the docks as he talks to Mike

"Yes Sir I thought you would like to know who is waiting for you" When Mike looks he has a huge grin on his face

"Thanks Swain." Mike gives Swain a pat on the back.

Once Hammersley is safely docked the crew start to head off for a couple of days shore leave. Bur once on the dock they all stop to talk to Kate. Mike comes up to Kate he is so pleased to see her he pulls her in for a hug and then he kisses her. The crew that is around them cheer them on and wolf whistle. Kim watches on from the bridge

"Do you guys won't to be cleaning Hammersley with a toothbrush" replies Kate in her officer tone

"No Ma'am" replies the crew

"Well then you better make tracks and leave"

"Yes Ma'am" replies the crew and they leave Mike and Kate alone

Mike gives Kate another kiss before they are interrupted by someone

"About bloody time you two" Yells Pete. Mike and Kate recognise the voice and turn to face where it has come from. They see Pete, Nikki and little Josh walking towards them. They greet each other and start talking. When Mikes phone interrupts them.

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Yes Maxine I am on my way got side tracked"

"See you in 10mins" Mike hangs up his phone

"Sorry got to go Maxine is waiting for me. Nice seeing you guys again must catch up at some stage"

"That be nice" replies Nikki. Mike gives Kate another kiss before heading off to see Maxine. Once Mike leaves Kate keeps on talking to Nikki and Pete. They decide to meet up the following day for lunch.

* * *

Mike's parents have headed off for the night to stay with some friends just out of Cairns. Mike and Kate have had a dinner. Mike is sitting on the couch and Kate is curled up on the couch with her head on his lap. He is running his hands through her hair. They are watching a Movie on TV

"Kate we need to talk"  
"What about"

"About the conversation the doctor had with us at the hospital." Mike feels Kate go stiff on his lap.

"Kate I know you don't talk much about your childhood unless you have too but if the doctor was concerned about what they found and that it might cause problems for us when we do decide to have a family don't you think I should know" Kate sits there and says nothing Mike just waits for her. He can tell she needs time she always does when it comes to her life before she started ADFA.

Kate sits there thinking about how to tell him she is worried he may not won't to be with her after she tells him a tear falls and lands on Mike's leg. Mike pulls Kate into a sitting position beside him after feeling the tear hit his leg.

"Honey what's wrong" Kate has a few more tears fall she is trying not to cry. Mike pulls her into his chest being careful not to hurt her.

"I am scared" there is worry in her voice and Mike picks up on it

"Why are you scared honey?" Mike rubs her back trying to comfort her. There is a pause before she speaks again

"That once you find out you won't want to be with me anymore" Mike gets his hand and puts it under Kate's chin and lifts her head up so he can look at her face

"Now what would make you think that? Hasn't that last few months shown you what I am prepared to do for you for us?"

"The one time I told a partner about it they said a few not so nice things then walked out"

"Sorry Honey but you are stuck with me." Kate semi smiles.

"You promise?" asks Kate shaky

"I promise Kate we will get through this together" Mike holds her to his chest.

"Mike the damage that the doctor was talking about I already knew about it…. It happened when I was 14. Mum was passed out in her room her current boyfriend of that time was drunk and decided I would be his next target…(Kate takes a deep breath Mike can here the sadness and worry in her voice) he came into my room. Told me to shut up and say nothing. Then he… ripped my PJ's off me. (Kate starts crying but keeps talking in-between sobs)He made me do things to him and then he…. Raped me... …. He was very rough and he used something which caused the damage along with him." Kate just breaks down into more sobs. Mike just holds her and comforts her

They sit on the couch for about an hour before Kate stops crying. Mike has said nothing to her. When she has stopped Mike looks down at her when he feels her moving her head. They lock eyes steering into each other others eyes. Mike just smiles.

"Why are you smiling and not running away?"

"I said I was staying and I am."

Mike moves off the couch and bends down and picks Kate up. And carry's her to their bedroom. He spends the rest of the exploring and pleasing Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

**0800hrs the next day**

Mike and Kate are still in bed when Mike's mobile goes off

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike, Maxine here. I need you and Kate in here at 0900hrs for a meeting."

"May I ask what it is about?"

"About the weapon smuggling boats"

"Ok Maxine see you then" Mike hangs up

"What did Knocker won't?" asks a half asleep Kate. She is feeling like she is on cloud nine.

"We got a meeting at Navcom in an hour" Kate moves to get up, and Mike stops her

"Mike we need to get up and get ready." Mike leans in and gives her a kiss

"Not till I give you a good morning wake call my dear." He then leans in again and kisses her with all the love he has for her. Kate returns the kiss. They then get up and start getting ready. As they are getting the last of the things they need before heading off to Navcom Mike pulls a small box out of his pocket

"Kate honey I won't you to have this. I know this is not romantic or special but after last night I wanted to show you that I am not going anywhere. So I thought now is better than never." Mike hands the box over to Kate. Kate is wondering what is in the box. She opens it and sees a beautiful Blue Sapphire and Diamond ring it looks old like an antique. Kate is god smacked she looks up at Mike

"Mike is this what I think it is?" Mike nods his head

"Yes Kate it is. Will you marry me?" Kate smiles she nods her head to say yes she can't believe he has done it. Mike puts the ring on her finger and they kiss pouring all the love they have for each other into their kiss. When they break apart Mike puts his forehead on Kate's and looks into her eyes. They both smile.

"We better head off or we will be late." Replies Kate knowing full well Mike would prefer to stay home and not go into Navcom.

On the car ride over Mike and Kate talk Kate finds out the ring is a family air loom and that Mike's grandmother gave it to Mike when she passed away a few years ago. Kate feels even more special being trusted with such an important family item.

**Navcom**

**0900hrs**

**Maxine's Office**

In Maxine Office is Steve, Maxine, Lieutenant Anderson, Lieutenant Commander Bill Smith (HMAS Chandlers) and his XO Pete Hammersley old buffer. They are waiting on Mike and Kate. As Maxine is about to ring Mike she sees the pair walking towards her office. They are in deep conversation about something. Maxine smiles at them. Mike opens the door and Kate enters. When Kate enters she is shocked to see Kim in the room. Kate turns to Mike and looks at him he can tell she is not impressed and he will be in for it later.

"Nice of you two to join us this morning" replies Maxine. Mike and Kate sit down.

"Right as you can see Mike we have the Chandlers CO and XO here and also Kate's temporary replacement while she is recovering." Replies Steve. Maxine notices something on Kate's hand and smiles to herself.

"So I have called both of you in is cause we are now going to double team these weapon smuggling boats. We know they are prepared to do whatever they can to protect themselves and also prevent us from getting info from them. Now the SAS are also sending in more troops to get the Samaru under control. Now Kate I am going to get you working here with me till you can get back on the boat. We could do with the knowledge you already have from the 2 boats you have boarded. We also have noticed from our Intel that they are not doing as many runs or as often. I think this is to try and trick us."

"Sir so what are the plans then for our two patrol boats wont it look suspect if they see 2 Naval boats sailing side by side?" asks Mike

"It will but we are going to reduce your patrol areas so at best you should only be a max of 5 to 6hours sailing from each other. We are hoping that by having the area you patrol smaller and having 2 boats in the area we will hopefully catch them. You will also be boarding any vessel that is within those areas as well. We are starting to wonder if they are using a normal boat to find out where we are and what our patrols are doing." Replies Steve. Maxine can tell Kate is thinking and wants to say something

"Lieutenant McGregor is there something you won't to say?" asks Maxine

"Yes there is Commander White."

"Well go ahead then"

"Well from what we have experienced with Hammersley these guys are not easy to deal with at all. Two Patrol boats might work but how do we get the two teams to work together. Lieutenant Anderson does not have the experience with my team like I do (this remark does not sit well with Kim) and she has never worked alongside the Chandlers XO. If we are going to do this we need a team that can work together and knows each other well. The two leading the team have to be able to work together and know what the other is thinking. The leaders need to know their team well. I have found the less you say when on these boats the better they can understand English and what you say no matter how quiet you are. I should be the one alongside Pete leading these boarding" Mike is not impressed. Typical Kate hates sitting around doing nothing got to be in the thick of the action

"Kate you are on light duties that means no boarding parties you're not even aloud out at sea at present" replies Mike

"I know that but I was thinking more along the lines that I stay on board Hammersley I can talk to them via the radio the guys on the other boat can't hear me I can instruct them all on who is were on the deck and what to do and who does what from what I can see. Meaning even less talking by our guys that are on the boat, so less Intel they can give to their guys. I understand Steve you won't me here for Intel but I would be better off out there helping not stuck here. And it also might help my boarding team work better with Lieutenant Anderson if I am there." Steve and Maxine sit there thinking. Mike is not happy at all

"Commander Marshall, Commander White I would have to agree with Lieutenant McGregor. In the time that I was her buffer on Hammersley she built an excellent boarding team. A team I was proud to be apart off. Until she joined our team I never been part of a team like the one she made us into. She told us what to do but she also trusted us and allowed us to be us. She was not afraid of telling us what we did wrong but would always wait till after we had finished the boarding never did she dress us down in front of the team. Which gave you the confidence to handle what was ahead of you and not to worry what happens which made us all work 200 times better. Over those three years we developed an excellent working relationship, not as good as the one she has with her CO (Mike and Kate smile) but not far off being able to know what the other was thinking give hand signals and know what was wonted. If she feels that it is best that she be there then she should if it is going to help us get the job done better then we should go for it. She has been an Executive Officer way longer than me including on frigates I am not sure how long Lieutenant Anderson has been an Executive Officer for but having Kate's experience out there would be so valuable to all of us" Replies Pete. Kate smiles. Mike sits there and shakes his head he knows he has lost this battle. Steve can't even say no having her experience out there would be better than in here.

"Well Kate if the doctor agrees to it you can sail with the rest of Hammersley tomorrow. Mike, Bill your boats will be setting sail at 1000hrs tomorrow. Kate make sure your doctor rings me to confirm you can sail. Lieutenant Anderson you will still be sailing with Hammersley this will be excellent experience for you" Replies Steve

"Yes Sir" reply's both Kate and Kim

"Now any other questions?" replies Steve. Maxine sits there and waits to see if anyone else wants to say anything.

"Commander Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor do you have something to tell us?" replies Maxine pointing towards Kate's hand with a big smile on her face. She knows what it is. Mike and Kate look at each other.

"Yes Maxine we do Kate and I are engaged." Replies Mike. Steve stands there shaking his head. There is congrats being said in the room

"Right everyone you can go now Bill, Mike I will see you both back here a 1500hrs to collect your paperwork for the patrol.

"Yes Sir" they reply. They all up and leave.

Once out of the office and Navcom

"Mike you could of told me she was going to be there and that she has been my replacement?"

"I did not know she was going to be there. Maxine just asked for us two she never said anything else about anyone else being there. And re her being your replacement well let's just say we can't wait to have you back on board" Mike smiles at her

"Great well I better not be sharing my cabin with her"

"Sorry you will be. You know we don't have that much room with having the SAS on board."

"Mike" Kate says in a stern voice

"Kate I know you do not like her but we have no choice. You are the one that wonted to be back on the boat so you will have to play nice while she is on board. Now let's get you to the doctor and get you cleared to come on board shell we?"

"Yes ok" Kate replies


	18. Chapter 18

**1500hrs**

**Navcom**

Mike and Bill have received the paperwork related to their Patrol they are schedule to be out for 10days then return for 24hrs then go back out again. After the meeting Steve keeps Mike behind

"Now Mike regarding this morning. You were lucky we had other officers in the meeting I was not all impressed about finding out you two are engaged. I struggled enough with the brass to keep you in your jobs after all this Samaru stuff had died down and now you add this to the list WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Officers on the other side of Maxine's office look toward it after hearing Steve yelling at Mike. Mike sits in his chair and says nothing.

"Well Mike I am not sure what Canberra will think when I give them this news."

"Well as long as Kate gets to stay in the Navy I am happy to take the blame for it all. But it is not changing the way things are Steve. I have been hiding behind these Navy rules for so long now that I have to stop hiding behind them and that is what I am doing."

"Ok Mike fear enough I will see what I can do now regarding your XO how has she been working with the team" Mike lowers his head and shakes it.

"She drives me insane, and I can tell you one thing having her and Kate on the same ship is going to be hard work for me making sure they both play nice."

"What do you mean by that Mike?" Steve asks wondering why Mike would say something like that.

"They both went to ADFA together, and did their officer training together. When I took that course at Watson bay she tried to come on to me I told her I was with someone else but she still tired it on. She only stopped after I told her I would report her. Kate and she never got along and I don't think things have changed too much. Don't worry I have already warned Kate she has to play nice, but they are sharing a cabin which could prove to be interesting."

"Mm ok Mike well hopefully they can set their differences aside and work together on this."

"Me too."

"Ok you can go now Mike."

"Thanks Steve Bye" Mike leaves Maxine Office.

**0700hrs**

**Hammersley**

**Naval Docks**

**Cairns**

Mike and Kate are walking towards Hammersley to get ready for their Patrol. They always arrive before the rest of the crew. Once on board Kate puts her stuff in her cabin. She is not happy to see some things have been talks to herself.

_Kate remember Mike said play nice so breath in and out in and out don't let her get to you on the first day you got 10 days of dealing with her._

Kate then heads off to start getting things organised for their departure. By the time Leut Anderson arrives at Hammersley Kate has already plotted the course and is checking the supplies that are on the docks that are being loaded. And making sure the SAS get on ok with their gear.

**0900hrs**

Hammersley and Chandlers have a debrief the Captains decided to do this together. So everyone knows what is happening. Mike and Bill are busy talking while both crews get sorted.

"HAMMERSLEY UP" the crew of Hammersley stops talking and stand to attention in their lines. Leut Anderson is a tad slower than the rest of the crew.

"Hammersley at ease" comes from Kate again. Bill is surprised that as Kate is instructing Hammersley what to do Pete has done the same with the Chandlers. The Chandlers Crew not wanting to look slack compared to Hammersley, quickly do as their XO asks. Kate looks over and smiles at Pete who returns the smile.

"Thank you all for gathering on the dock for this debrief I know we don't normal do them out here but as this is a joint effect between both patrol boats Leut commander Smith and I thought it was to debrief you all at the same time. (There is a brief pause) Hammersley over the last 2months has been dealing with the events in Samara transporting the SAS troops and also helping to track down and board any boat that might be smuggling the weapons into Samaru. Now after a meeting yesterday with Commander Marshall, Commander White, our executive officers Bill and I it was agreed that Leut McGregor here will be heading the boarding teams. As Leut McGregor is not allowed to do boarding's she will be on Hammersley talking to you all while you do the boarding's. She has already informed the Chandlers XO of what to expect. The reason for this is to limit the amount of talking from the boarding teams to help limit the Intel they can get from us. These boats and their crew are not easily scared they will take you on as well as our Patrol boats. So all boarding crews need to make sure they have their Kevlar on with extra plates and also spare clips. And please only send your most experienced teams members out. Any questions?"

A sailor form Chandlers raises their hand.

"Yes Swain?" reply chandlers CO.

"How will we know if we come across one of these boats?"

"Mike you won't to answer this one?"

"Sure. First normal you cannot find a name on the boat. Second they do not respond to your repeated calls. Often there is no one on the boat deck then they will appear with weapons. Also the boat will just give you that feeling of trouble. Your CO will have photos and more information for your teams to read on the boat. Now we better get ready to sail we leave in 30mins."

"Hammersley up" piped Kate.

"Hammersley Dismissed" the crew of Hammersley head off to get ready to leave port.

**1000hrs**

**Cairns Naval Docks**

**Hammersley**

Hammersley is just leaving port now with Chandlers steaming just ahead of them.

Everyone is on the bridge. Mike is outside guiding Hammersley off the port so Swain can take over once they are safely away from the docks. Kate is in the CO Chair holding a cup of Coffee looking out at the harbour keeping an eye on the boats that are in front of them. Swain looks over and sees Kate with a Smile on her face and he notices the ring on her hand. He smiles too. Mike taps on the window to let Swain know he can take over now. Swain also notices how their CO has had a smile on his face. The guys on the bridge know something is up but not sure what their CO and XO have huge smiles on their faces.

An hour later Mike picks up the ships mic.

"Hear Captain speaking I have an announcement to make. The XO and I are now engaged. That is all" he hangs up the mic. You hear cheering coming from within the boat. Mike and Kate smile.

"Well done Boss, X" replies from Charge.

"Grats Ma'am, Sir" says Swain.


	19. Chapter 19

The First day of patrol was so far going ok. Jim had yet to say anything to Mike and Kate but was instead keeping his distance for a change which was making most of the crew happy. So far Kim and Kate are yet to be left alone which at some stage will happen and Mike is a tad concerned Kate may not play nice once left alone with Kim. He can still hear the throat ripping debate Kate and him had over her and her flirting with him in class.

**Swain arrives on the bridge**

"Ma'am you need to take these now please" Swain hands Kate her meds that her doctor wants her to take Mike gave them to Swain to make sure she got them on time

"Thanks Swain" Kate takes her meds. After she has done it she heads off to her cabin.

The next few days have so far gone without trouble. They have boarded a couple of FFV's. Kate is enjoying being back out at sea.

**Day three of patrol**

The boarding team is in the RHIB heading to another suspected FFV. Mike and Kate are watching from the bridge. Kim decides this time to jump over first instead of letting her buffer e.g. Dutchy jump on board first this pisses Kate off big time. Kate mumbles something under her breath Mike hears but not fully what she says

"X is there a problem?"

"No Sir" Kate bites back at Mike

"X?"

"No sir everything is ok" Mike thinks he knows what has ticked Kate off but will leave it for now and talk to her about it once the boarding is over with.

When Kim jumps on board Dutchy follows close behind not at all impressed with what Kim has just done. Kim does not see a man come up to her Dutchy does and disarms him before he has a chance to do anything to Kim. Mike and Kate watch the unfolding events from the safety of the bridge.  
The boarding team gets everything under control and searches the vessel. Once they are all sorted the crew return to Hammersley. Kate is waiting on the bridge deck to talk to Kim. Mike is up on the bridge deck looking down hoping Kate plays nice. Dutchy and Swain can tell Kate is seeing red; they look up at Mike and can see his concern on his face so they stick around on the boat deck.

"Leut Anderson a word please" Kate says to Kim. Kim follows Kate over to an area that is not in the way of the rest of the crew getting off the RHIB.

"Leut what was the idea of boarding that FFV before your buffer?" Kim says nothing

"Leut you were spoken to answer me" replies Kate in her officer tone short sweet and a tad snappy now

"Because I won't too" Kim has a grin on her face. Jim walks on to the boat deck with his crew to do some exercise and hear the conversation

"Leut your Buffer is to board the vessel before you. We have rules and regulations in place for a dam good reason Leut and you are expected to follow them" Replies Kate in her strong Officers tone. Kim snaps back at her "Rules and regulations yea right Miss Princess Perfect I for one know full darn well you don't follow them."

"Leut" Kate says in a pissed off Officer Tone of hers

"Oh so it is ok for you to break the rules and slept with your instructor and again when he is your CO, but not ok for me jump first on a boarding" Swain and Dutchy are shocked to hear this. Mike is on the upper deck watching and has gone pale which swain notices when he looks up at his boss.

"Leut Anderson" Kate starts but is stopped by Kim talking again

"I bet he is only still with you (point towards Mike, Mike goes even more pale. Kate is pinches the bridge of her nose) because he feels sorry for you or maybe you are good in bed." Swain is shocked to hear what has been said thou he knew that Mike and Kate had history before Hammersley but did not know what it was. Swain decides to step in. Dutchy walks off to get out of his boarding gear.

"Leut Anderson ships office now please" Kim looks at Swain with I am not going anywhere look

"Leut Anderson pass me your hand weapon and head to the ships office NOW" Swain says with a very stern voice. Kim does as she is told. Swain moves closer to Kate noticing how pale looking she is

"Ma'am you ok?"

"Yes. I will be in the CO's cabin if anyone needs me Swain"

"Yes Ma'am" Kate heads off to the CO cabin Mike is still on the bridge deck digesting what has unfolded between the two. Jim is on the boat deck with his team and standing there thinking about what has been said. Now he understands why she was so upset like she was when Mike got badly injured when saving him and his team a few years ago. Just before Swain heads off he looks up at his Captain and sees how pale he is looking. While taking his boarding gear off Swain asks Dutchy to make sure Anderson stays in the ships officer till he has a change to talk to her. Dutchy agrees to do it. Once Swain is out of his gear he heads off to find his Captain. He finds him still in the same place as before. He has a little bit more colour in his face but he is still pale looking

"Sir you ok?" Swain places a hand on Mikes shoulder. Mike just turns his head and looks at Swain.

"Yes I will be just need some time"

"Sir I need to ask this but what Leut Anderson said is it true?"

"Yes it is Swain and don't worry command already know"

"Even about what Leut Anderson said down there?"

"Yes Swain they do. We had Maxine and Steve catch us at home a couple of weeks before we told you guys. We had to wait to hear what Canberra had to say. We were both very close to losing our jobs and one of us still might. We are only both on this boat because of the Chief of Navy demanded us to be here, we are not here by choice I am meant to be at Navcom not here. On while we are on this boat we are two Officers with a job to do."

"Sir I admire how you can do it. You put Kate in harm's way every day and you act professional and carm as in front of the crew"

"Four years of practise makes perfect Swain"

"Well Sir I better go deal with Leut Anderson, the X is in your cabin I think she might need you more than me right now Sir"

"Thanks Swain" Swain heads off to the ships office. While Mike heads off to check on Kate.

Ships Office

Dutchy is outside the door making sure no one goes in or that Leut Anderson leaves. Swain arrives and Dutchy lets him in.

"Right Leut Anderson explain your actions on the boat deck"

"Just tell the truth"

"Leut Anderson speaking to a Superior Officer like you did can get you court marshalled."

"Come on you guys need to know what she is really like"

"Leut Anderson, the CO and XO are two highly regarded officers. Everyone who has or is working on this boat with those two have huge respect for them. Now I don't want to hear you saying anything more about their past that is their business and if I hear any more of it from you charges will be laid against you understood?"

"Yes" reply's Kim

"Ok you are dismissed" Swain leaves the room and take Dutchy off with him. Kim stands in the ships office for a few more minutes thinking.


	20. Chapter 20

**CO Cabin**

Mike walks into his cabin. Kate is sitting on his rack thinking. He walks over to his rack.

"X"

"Sir"

"You won't to talk?"

"Talk about what Sir?"

"Talk about what happened on the boat deck"

"Well you saw it all she started it. She was the one that brought up the past no me."

"But you could have waited before you told her off about boarding the FFV first"

"WHAT so you are backing her now"

"No I am not Kate all I am saying is that you could have waited and done it in a more private setting."

"Why so she could have had even more of a go at me at least out there I had the support of my crew." Kate gets up off the rack. Mike stops her by putting his hand on her arm.

"Kate don't let her get to you please?"

"Maybe she is right though."

"NO she is not right at all Kate don't let her do this to you or to us" Mike says trying not to get emotional.

"Mike don't please we promised we would be as professional as we could while on board the ship."

"IT BECOMES PERSONAL WHEN IT AFFECTS MY CREW AND HOW THEY WORK ON BOARD THIS BOAT." Mike goes up to pull Kate into a hug as he touches her Kate pushes him away

"NO MIKE DON'T."

"NO KATE DON'T YOU DEAR PUSH ME AWAY BECAUSE OF HER." Kate opens the door to the CO cabin and starts to walk out of it. The crew on the bridge can now hear what is going on

"KATE GET BACK IN HERE WE ARE NOT FINISHED TALKING."

"YES WE ARE SIR." Kate slams the door of the CO cabin then heads off to her own Cabin where she also slams the door. Everyone on the bridge is wondering what is up. They know their X is pissed off she only slams doors when she is pissed. Swain had just returned to the bridge when Kate comes out of the CO cabin. He has a fear idea what it is about.

Mike sits in his cabin he pulls a picture out of his draw it is one of him and Kate back at Watsons Bay. When things where total different to now. He sits there thinking. About 10mins later he heads off to the bridge.

Kate is in her cabin crying she has locked the door so no one can enter.

Mike head to the bridge when he gets there Swain talks to him.

"Everything ok Sir."

"Fine thanks Swain." Mike then sits in his chair and looks out to the ocean in front of him.

Over the next few hours no one hears from the X, Leut Anderson is on the bridge keeping an eye on the radar. Even Mike is quiet. Only talking when someone asks him something and then it is short and sweat answers.

"Sir Leut Commander Smith from Chandlers is on the phone for you." replies RO to Mike.

"Thanks RO."

"Bill, Mike speaking what can we do for you?"

"Ok where abouts are you?"

"Yep ok we are about 3hours steaming away from your position. Keep tracking them till we get there."

"See you then. Bye." Mike goes and checks their position before instructing Swain on where to go.

"Swain Port 15 degrees revolutions 2000."

"Yes Sir, port 15 degrees, revolutions 2000." repeats Swain. Mike buzzes into the Xo cabin.

"XO to the bridge please, XO to the bridge please." Kate hears Mike calling her she also feels the ship change cause. She goes and washes her face and re does her hair before heading up to the bridge.

Five minutes later Kate arrives on the Bridge. Mike is standing over by the maps looking at them with Leut Anderson.

"Sir you called for me?" Mike looks up and can tell Kate has been crying her eyes are blood shot.

"Yes I did X the Chandlers have a suspected Weapons boat on radar. They are tracking it was we speak till we catch up to them. They are position here (Mike points to a position on the map). We are about 3hours steaming away from reaching them. Now the Chandlers RO will be sending through some Intel soon on what this boat looks like."

"Ok Sir."

"Now X when we get this info I need you to sort out what will be the best way of searching this vessel with both teams. You will be Kevlar on the bridge deck along with me when we do the boarding. Remember we will be using both sets of RHIB's from both boats."

"Yes Sir" replies Kate.

"Leut Anderson this boarding will not be like any other you have done. You are going to have to follow and do as you are ordered."

"Sir these have just come through from Chandlers" replies RO handing Mike some photos of the boat.

"Sir this boat is bigger than what we have encountered before."

"Yes it is X it might be the mother ship X" This puts a smile on the X's face. Mike notices the smile trust Kate to smile over the fact of bringing down the mother ship on anything.

"Now looking at these photos Sir it looks like it has 3 levels to it" replies the X. Leut Anderson just watches.

"And plenty of hiding places on the deck too."

"Sir what do you think about boarding from either side of the vessel?" Mike studies the photos and thinks

"X looking at these photos I think having 3 RHIBS boarding all at the same times, from here, here, and here (Mike points to places on the photos for the boarding teams). So." Mike is cut off by Kate. The crew that are on the bridge just grin.

"That if anyone comes up from down below they are already greeted by our team so no chance of being surprised from behind or people on the deck running off below to get away from us."

"Spot on X, but I was also thinking that not long after we reach the Chandlers we will have about an hour before it starts getting dark. Now I was thinking maybe we should do a night time boarding." Mike and Kate lock eyes. They have one of their silent conversations again.

"Take them by surprise good thinking Sir."

"I am hoping they won't expect us to board them at night."

"RO can you get the Chandlers XO on the line and put it through to my Cabin so the X can talk to Pete about the boarding"

"Yes Sir" Kate heads off to Mike's cabin to talk to Pete about the boarding that they are going to do.

An hour later Kate return's to the bridge. She walks up to Mike who is in the CO's Chair and starts talking to him

"Sir the Chandlers X is all go for the night time boarding. Pete did say that the boat is large. He said it could easily hold about 40 people so there could be a lot of weapons on board and people"

"Good X. We are about an hour away from meeting up with them. Did you two work out a good time to do the boarding?"

"Yes about an hour after it gets dark we lower the RHIB's into the water. We both agree that we use one RHIB and tow the other so less noise on the water. Four RHIB"s might make enough noise that we are then heard"

"Good thinking X"

"Thank you Sir. Though I did recommended once we do meet up with Chandlers both boarding teams have a meeting so I can tell them who is doing what and where as I won't be able to see as well from here in the dark." Mike smiles at Kate. Kate leans onto the CO's chair and puts her hand on Mikes and they interlink their fingers. Mike looks down at his hand then up at Kate. She smiles at him and he smiles back happy that Kate is not totally pushing him away, yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hammersley is now sailing beside the Chandlers.**

In the ships office are the CO from both boats, Kate, Pete, Anderson, Swain, and a few others both from Hammersley and also Chandlers. They are busy working out where and when to do the night time boarding. Mike just stands off to the side and allows Kate to run the debrief. Bill Smith the CO of Chandlers is even more impressed when Pete his XO starts to click on to what Kate is saying. As Pete and Kate are talking Swain and Dutchy also join in. The guys from Chandler sit in shock as Kate and the other three starts to work out how the boarding and search will go. They know Kate is running the show but she makes it team like a total team effect.

"Mike is she always like that" asks Bill to Mike.

"Yep."

"Though I am impressed at how she lets your other officers throw ideas at her about things."

"Yes she is an excellent 2IC. Though poor Dutchy had a hard time at the start. He had a lot to live up to with Pete being her Buffer for three years they had an excellent working relationship."

"Yes I can see just by the way they are talking to each other total respect and trust in each other." Replies Bill. Mike's watch beeps.

"Excuse me Bill." Mike walks over to Swain and whispers in his ear "XO's meds time."

"Eye Sir. Excuse Ma'am." Kate nods her head to allow him to leave and Swain heads off to get Kate's meds he returns a few minutes later with a bottle of water and small paper cup with her meds in it.

"Ma'am" Swain passes Kate the stuff

"Thanks Swain" She looks over at Mike and smiles. She then takes her meds and then she is straight back into it with the boys. Even some of the Chandlers crew are starting to ask things.

"What was it that your medic gave your XO?" asks Bill

"Her antibiotics she got a nasty infection and is still taking meds as a precaution." Replies Mike

"So that is why your watch went off"

"Yep someone has to remember them she will forget otherwise."

"Really?" Bill voice sounds off and worried.

"Not in a bad way Bill but like right now she is so focused on what she is doing if it was her watch that beeped she would of just ignored it and kept working on what they are doing. When she is in uniform she becomes very much the XO, she gets extremely focused on things and even more so when the chance comes to take down a mother ship. She is very much worked focus which at times can be a god send but other times it can be an issue as she often refuses to rest. I am surprised she has not asked me to go on the boarding yet."

"Really she would listen to doctors' orders wont she" Mike lets out a soft laugh only him and Bill can hear it

"You would be surprised how many debates we have had over her being on light duties and her demanding to do boarding's. The crew cringe when I say I am leading this boarding cause they all know what will come out of her mouth next."

"And what is that" asks Bill with a smile on his face

"Sir a word in your cabin"

"So that is who my XO got that from then." Bill says they both laugh

"Excuse me what is so funny other there?" asks Kate looking at both Mike and Bill

"Nothing X" replies Mike with a smile on his face. Kate turns back to the others and they start talking again.

Bill and Mike and busy talking to each other when they get interrupted

"Sir, Leut-Commander are you with us?" Bill and Mike look at Kate.

"Did you two hear anything we have just said" Kate can tell from Mike expression that he hasn't

"Um no sorry X I haven't was busy talking to Bill" knowing full well that Kate can read him like a book.

"Well then you two if you won't to know what your crew's are going to be doing in about an hour you should pay more attention to what is going on here in the room."

"Sorry X but we thought you guys were still working out everything and decided to have our own talk till you were ready to tell us what was happening." Replies Mike.

Kate explains what they have come up with for the boarding. Now it is time to decide who is in what RHIB's. Mike takes over.

"Ok as this is a night time boarding I will be the leading the Hammersley party." Bill watches ad his XO (Pete), Dutchy, Swain and the other Hammersley crew that are in the room all cringe. Kate is not impressed with this she was hoping of going.

"Sir A word in your cabin." Kate says in a stern. Bill is trying not to laugh

"Not right now X once I am finished in here."

"SIR a word in your cabin now please."

"Ok X" Mike and Kate leave and head to his cabin.

"I see she has still not learnt." Comes from Pete. Swain just smiles at him and nods his head

One of the Chandlers crews asks Pete a question as they know he served with XO of Hammersley

"X but was that about."

"Smith Leut McGregor hates anyone leading her boarding's. Whenever the boss would say I am leading this boarding or if he appointed someone else her next words would always be Sir a word in your cabin and she won't stop till she has her way. Just wait and see I bet when she returns the boss would of given her the boarding."

**Mike's Cabin**

"Sir I am going on that boarding"

"X you are not. You are on light duties."

"But I feel fine."

"Look Kate I would love to send you out on the boarding but Marshall and the doctor's orders are for you to stay on board Hammersley. And the last thing we need is to give Canberra any more ammo to use against us."

"What do you mean more ammo Mike?" asks a puzzled Kate

"Nothing to worry yourself about ok. Steve is going to try and work it out ok. But please I don't to give them anything else that they can use against us. And me letting you go on a boarding will most likely mean me being court marshalled,"

"Ok fine I won't go on the boarding I will stay here. But once we are home we are talking more about this."

"That is fine. Let's get back to the others." They leave the CO's cabin and head back to the others in the ships office.

**Ships Office**

"Sorry about that all. Leut McGregor here will be staying on Hammersley while I help with the boarding. (Late gives Mike a dirty look.) X it is your orders from Marshall and the Doctor no boarding's." The room is then full of talk about who will be in each RHIB once that is all done they head off to get ready for the boarding


	22. Chapter 22

**_Boarding team one_** – Mike, Swain, Harpy (Driver), Dutchy, Ryan White

**_Boarding team two_** – Charge, Anderson, 2Dad's, Bird, Zanzee (driver)

_**Boarding team three Chandlers**_ – Pete, his buffer (Jones), their ET, and their medic Sanders and driver

_**Boarding team four Chandlers** _– Spider, Cheifo (Johnson), their Charge (Ball), Timmy, and driver

The RHIB's are all now out on the water. They have a rope strung up between the two sets of RHIB's so that as the boat moves along in the water it will pick up the rope and pull the RHIB's alongside.

The teams are sitting and waiting as the vessel slowly moves through the water and snags the line. It only takes a minute if that for the RHIB's to be alongside the vessel. Charge lets his CO know that they are in place then on the count of 3 all four teams jump on to the boat deck. There is no one on the boat deck.

"Ok team one and two below decks, team 3 wheel house and top deck, team four stay here. Once team three is back, I won't Charge, Spider, Ball, and Anderson to come down to us." Replies Mike.

Charge heads to the wheel house with Bird, Anderson and 2Dad's go to the top deck. Charge and Bird come across one person in the wheel house they have no issues getting him under control and cuff him. As Charge holds him Bird shuts down the boats engines. Then they head to the back of the boat. Anderson and 2Dad's find no one on the top deck. But this was expected.

**Down below**

First room; Mike and Pete find 2 sleeping people, Swain and ET both go and cuff them and take them up top. As Swain and Dutchy head up top they come across Charge, Spider, Ball and Anderson. Ball and Spider take the two crew members to the boat deck. Swain and Dutchy head back below with Charge and Anderson

Second room; Weapons are found. They leave Charge and Ryan to guard the room.

Third Room; when Dutchy and Pete head into the room first they are shocked to find 2 hostages and 2 men guarding them. The two guards try to take control but it does not take long for the boarding teams to get them under control.

Due to the noise they make it alerts the rest of the people on board that something is wrong and they come out with guns. Some of them start shooting towards the boarding teams. Ball and Spider head down after hearing the gun fire.

Kate is on the bridge and hears the gun fire. She tries to contact the teams but only gets a response from the team on the boat deck.

After a few minutes the boarding crews have gotten the other crew members under control. But during the gun fire there have been some injuries sustained by both sides. All the crew of the vessel are cuffed and any injuries are attended too by the medics that are on board. Mike and Dutchy have both been hit but have not noticed to focus on the job at hand. They keep on moving forward with Pete checking each room as they get to them.

Kate has noticed the gun fire has stopped and decides to do a sit rep check

"Team 1 this is Hammersley sit rep over"

"Hammersley this is team one. Come under fire by the remaining crew. We now have them under control we are now finishing off checking the vessel over" replies Mike to Kate

"Thanks team one Hammersley out" replies Kate.

On the boat deck of the vessel Swain and the other two medics are busy dealing with the wounded and two hostages that have been found.

Down below in the ship. Mike, Dutchy and Pete are busy checking over each of the rooms. In one of the rooms that they check they find communication equipment, maps, Intel on the boarding's the Navy has done on their other boats. Times and other information relating to pickups and drop offs of weapons to Samaru. Dutchy is busy taping everything they see in the room. Once that is done they head off and clear the last two rooms.

**Boat deck**

Mike, Dutchy and Pete return to the boat deck. Mike starts getting 2Dad's and Charge to escort the crew to Chandlers. As he is doing this Swain notices that both Dutchy and Mike have blood on their uniform. Swain goes over to Dutchy

"Dutchy you have blood on your uniform anything I should know about?" Dutchy has a look at the blood on his upper arm and the wound as he can hardly feel it he thinks it is nothing.

"Nothing major Swain just a small cut"

"Let me look at it and decide." Swain has as best look as he can without having Dutchy taken off his gear. The wound is not bleeding anymore.

"Ok Dutchy when we return to Hammersley I will need to have a good look at it and clean it up."

Mike is starting to feel a tad dizzy. He goes to sit down. Swain moves over to him.

"Sir you ok" Swain is looking him over and notices he has two wounds one is still slightly bleeding,

"I am fine swain"

"Sorry Sir but I disagree you got a bleeding wound here I need to deal with it." Swain goes and gets his kit and goes back to Mike.

"Swain just patch me up and we will deal with it once back on Hammersley we got to finish this job off first." Swain patches Mike up as best as he can.

About an hour later both crews have returned to their boats. Hammersley is towing back the vessel and has the hostages. While Chandlers has the crew locked up and under guard.

Kate watches from the Bridge deck the Hammersley crew return to the Boat in the RHIB's. When she sees Mike she notices he has a bandage on his leg and arm. She heads down to the boat deck. Mike steps off the RHIB and is met by Kate.

"Mike you ok?" Kate places her hand on Mikes arm.

"Yep I am fine nothing major just a couple of flesh wounds Swain will fix me up soon just got to get this gear off first." Kate lets Mike head off to get his gear off. She heads back to the bridge.

**CO cabin**

Mike has just gotten back to his cabin and is waiting for Swain to come so he can get his wounds dealt too. He takes his pants off and puts some shorts on. Before he gets a chance to take his shirt off Swain knocks and enters.

"Ok Sir let me have a look at these wounds." Swain starts with his leg wound. It is deep but luckily nothing major damage has been done. He stiches it up and applies a dressing to it.

"Sir Can you remove your shirt please so I can check your arm wound" Mike does as he is told. Swain starts cleaning it

"Sir does this wound hurt?"

"A little Swain way?"

"It looks like the bullet is still in it. I see something that should not be there permission to contact fleet medical."

"Go ahead Swain." Mike heads over to his phone in his room and asks RO to get fleet medical on the line and patch it through to his cabin. A few minutes later Swain is on the phone to fleet medical.

"Ok Sir they recommend leaving it in till we get back to base."

"No problem Swain" Swain finishes cleaning around the wound area and dresses the wound

"Sir take these they will help with the pain if you feel dizzy or unwell let me know."

"Will do Swain" Swain leaves Mike's cabin and heads back to the ward room. Mike finishes getting changed noticing how sore his arm is now since he has stopped using it. Once dressed again he heads back to the bridge


	23. Chapter 23

**One Week Later**

**Navcom**

**Cairns**

Mike and Kate are both sitting in Maxine's Office. Steve is also there. Both Maxine and Steve notice a change in the way Kate is towards Mike. Mike looks worried Maxine picks this up.

"Thank you both for coming in today. How is your shoulder doing Mike?" asks Steve

"Good thanks the doctor has cleared me to for work."

"That is good to hear. Now we will start with work side of things. Tomorrow you will be transporting the SAS drops back to the Samaru Islands to help with the last few stragglers. You will be sailing at 1100hrs the SAS should be here at 1000hrs to load there gear. Now let's talk about what is going to happen with you two. I have spent a good part of this week sorting out with the team in Canberra what is going to happen regarding you two. Now after a lot of talking and many phone calls and emails later. Plus a number of reports Canberra have agreed that Kate is to be promoted to CO of Hammersley and Mike you will resume your shore posting after this last patrol"

"Thank you" Mike and Kate say at the same time. Relief sounding in both their voices

"Now Kate you will need to attend a course for two weeks before you take over. And we are going to leave Leut Anderson on as your XO"

"Pardon Sir Leut Anderson is going to be my XO" Kate is shocked

"Steve, Maxine I do not think that is a good idea to have Leut Anderson working with Kate."

"Why is that Mike?" asks Maxine. Mike grins

"Ma'am. Leut Anderson and I have known each other since ADFA. She likes to be centre of attention. Also she has no harm in bring up the past and twisting it so that you are the bad guy. I refuse to work with her and so will the crew." Maxine can see what ever Anderson has done has effect Kate and how she is with Mike.

"Steve, Mike can you leave the room please I want to talk to Kate in private woman to woman."

"Sure thing Maxine I will go to my office and see what paperwork I can get started on." Replies Mike. Mike and Steve leave the room.

Maxine moves around to sit beside Kate.

"Kate I am talking to you as a close friend of Mike's and hopefully a friend of you. I am not talking as Commander White so I need you to open up to me and tell me what is going on." Looks down and nods her head in agreement.

"Kate is there something wrong with Mike and you?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Well Kate the way you two walked in today was very different to the last few weeks when you two have walked into Navcom. Also Mike has this worried look on his face only people who know him well can see it." Kate still has her head down and says nothing.

"Kate I can tell from the fact you refuse to look at me that something is up. Is whatever that is going on between Mike and you related to Leut Anderson." Kate nods her head in agreement. Maxine puts a hand on Kate's back.

"What did Mike say or do to upset you?"

"It wasn't him as such. It was just something that Leut Anderson said to me. Then Mike said I should not have told her off on the boat deck but somewhere more private."

"Kate I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened"

"I told her off on the boat deck about boarding the vessel before Dutchy I told her we had rules and regulations for a reason. What I did not expect was for what came out of her mouth afterwards." Kate is trying not to cry Maxine can tell she is trying to hold it in. Maxine reaches forward and gets a couple of tissues for Kate.

"Kate I know from your file your life has not been easy and that you have worked extremely hard to get where you are today. But what did she say to have you like this. And do not tell me it is nothing because I can tell it is more than nothing."

Kate is silent for a few minutes trying not to let herself slip and cry.

"She…said that he was only with me because he felt sorry for me… or that I was good in bed." Kate sheds a few tears.

"Now you know why I can't work with her."

"Yes I can see that now but why has it caused the distance I have noticed that you are giving Mike."

"Maxine did you re the hospital report from when I got injured?"

"No I just went by what Steve told me."

"Then you may won't to read it Maxine."

"Kate promise me you will sort things out with Mike."

"I will try Maxine"

"Don't try Kate do. I don't think he could handle it again. Last time he had Jeff to bring him around this time he doesn't and since Jeff died he has kept his feelings even more closer to his chest than before." Kate just nods. Maxine notices Steve and Mike walking back to her office. The walk in after Maxine nods her head at them.

"Mike take Kate home and Kate please do as I have asked." They just nod. Mike and Kate head off back home. Steve is looking at Maxine. They have a brief talk then Maxine heads off to get the info Kate told her to read. When Maxine returns to her office she starts to read the information on Kate last admission to hospital.

"Now I know why she reacted how she did to those remarks."


	24. Chapter 24

Mike and Kate return home from Navcom as soon as they walk in Mike heads straight to the study/office to start working on paperwork. Knowing that Kate won't him around. She is always wonting alone time. He is worried about her. Mike has been working away for a while now when he hears faint crying coming from within the house. He gets up and starts looking for Kate.

"Kate honey, where are you?" Mike hears more crying before a faint whisper

"In the bedroom" Mike heads towards their bedroom.

When he arrives he finds Kate on the bed curled up in a ball crying. He climbs onto the bed and pulls her into him. Hoping she won't mind him doing it. Since the last time he tried to comfort her when she was upset she bit his head off. But he just can't sit there and do nothing.

Mike pleads to Kate to talk to him

"Honey please talk to me. I am worried about you." Kate just stays there crying some more. Mike holds her and rubs his hand up and down her back. They sit like this for about 10mins before Kate says something.

"Was she right?" If the room was not so quiet he would have missed what she had said.

"Was who right honey?" Mike thinks he knows who she means but wants her to say it not him.

"Kim she was right wasn't she?"

"No Honey not at all."

"Then why else would you be with me. We may never be able to have children but you are still here. Why?"

"Honey you know why I am here and it has nothing to do with anything Kim said."

"Then what is it that keeps you here with me."

"Love honey love. Something I have never felt I truly had till you came alone. Yes I will admit that I have used work to hide, and even to run away at one stage from the feelings I have for you. I know I have struggled to say what you have wanted me to say at times but I am trying. But I am also scared of the feelings I have for you. I am scared because I have never felt this way before. But I am not running anymore. I am with you because it feels right. It may have taken you having words with me, confronting me over things but I am here now. Not running or hiding or even being that emotional coward that you have called me on a number of occasions." (Kate lets out a small laugh)

"Kate honey I know we both been through a lot you more than me. But I am here for you. And please don't let what Kim said to you, get to you she is just jealous that is all. Look why don't I go run you a bath and you go soak in it while I do dinner."

"Ok" Mike gets up and goes and runs the bath for Kate. Once she is in the bath Mike starts on dinner. Feeling a tad better that Kate has spoken to him now.

The next day Mike and Kate go to see Maxine. They ask her to come down and inform the crew of Kate's Promotion and that this is Mike's last patrol with Hammersley before the crew gets three weeks shore leave.

On Hammersley everyone is wondering where Mike and Kate are as they are late arriving which is something that does not happen ever often. One of them is always at the boat early. Swain is on the bridge when he notices a car pull up. Mike, Kate, Maxine and Steve all hop out of the car. Kate and Maxine stay talking on the dock while Mike and Steve board Hammersley. Steve stays on the boat deck while Mike heads to the bridge. Once on the bridge he heads straight to the ships mic system

"You all hear, Captain speaking. All crew muster on the boat deck in 5mins. That is all." Swain looks over at Mike

"Boss?"

"I will explain soon Swain. Boat deck now please." Mike leave the bridge and heads down to the boat deck.

The crew has now all gathered on the boat deck. Maxine and Kate now board Hammersley. As Soon as Kate gets near the crew Swain noticed the new stripe on her uniform and he smiles.

"Thank you all for gathering at short notice. Commander Marshall would like to say a few words to you all." Replies Mike. The SAS troops have arrived.

"Thank you Mike. You all must be wondering why I am here. Firstly I would like to thank you all for your hard work and efforts you have put in over the last couple of months. You all have done the Navy proud yet again. Now the next bit of news will be sad for some of you who have worked under and beside Mike over the last few years. This is his last Patrol on Hammersley. When you guys return back later tonight early hours tomorrow morning you all will be on 3 weeks shore leave. This is to allow Leut Commander McGregor to attend the CO course before she takes over command." There is a round of cheers and congrats from the crew. Jim watches from the dock.

"Now I do hope you make this last patrol of Commander Flynn's the best it can be." There is a chorus of yeses from the crew.

"Dutchy the SAS are here can you get 2Dad's and help them get loaded on board please" asks Mike

"Sure boss"

Maxine and Steve both leave Hammersley and head back to Navcom.


	25. Chapter 25

Mike sits in his chair on the bridge thinking about how best to approach Kim about what happened on their last patrol. He not sure if he should address her before Maxine does or wait till they have arrived back in port and let Maxine deal with it. He decided to talk to Maxine about it.

"RO can you get me Commander White and patch it through to my cabin please" The crew that are in the bridge look at Mike. Kate is wondering why he is wonting to talk to her in private and more so when he rings her first. She is total puzzled at this

"Yes Sir" replies RO

"X you have the ship"

"Eye Sir I have the ship" replies Kate. Mike leaves the bridge and heads off to his cabin. Once in his cabin he picks up the phone and talks to Maxine.

"Mike what do I owe the pleasure of this call"

"Need some advice Maxine"

"What about Mike?"

"Lieutenant Anderson. I am not sure if I should address her over the incident on our last patrol or leave it to you to deal with. Normally I would deal with it but as it involves Kate and me, I am not too sure what the best thing is to do plus I don't need to give Canberra any more ammo."

"Ok Mike I would personally leave it to me to address. As you say it involves both Kate and yourself and it could see as you either being too hard on her because of the relationship you have with Kate and also favouritism over Kate to her. You are doing the right thing by ringing me first if Canberra asks why you have not address it we can say that I recommended you didn't. Now on another note Mike how is Kate doing today?" Mike is silent thinking what is best to say without making things worse for Kate. Kate has left the bridge to go get herself a brew. As she walks past Mikes cabin she can hear him talking as his door is not fully shut. She stands and listens to what Mike is saying

"Mike I am your friend whatever you say won't reflect on Kate work wise. I am just concerned for you both. I know Kate has been effect by what happened that day."

"She hasn't been herself. Work seems to get her through but when it comes to me she just blocks me out. She opened up some yesterday to me but she still not letting me in and I have no idea what to do Max. I don't want to lose her again Max." Mike breaks down on the phone to Maxine. Maxine is not sure what to say next. Her best friend is hurting. Kate hears Mike sobbing in his cabin. She is not sure how to react.

"Mike she will be hurting over losing the baby and the fact that she may never be able to have them and then with what Lieutenant Anderson said to her put a seed of doubt into her mind. Remember Mike I have been through what Kate is going through with her emotions. But for her it is worse she may never get to be a parent at least I got the chance with Ryan"

"I know Max; I just wish she would believe me when I tell her that I am not going anywhere and that what Lieutenant Anderson is not true at all. But she seems to think it is true and I have no idea how to show her she is wrong. Telling her does not seem to work." Mike has a lot of emotion in his voice. Kate is trying to hold it together on the other side of the door.

"Just be there and comfort her Mike."

"How Max she won't let me touch her and when at home she prefers to be on her own. It is all on her terms. I'm scared Max that I am losing her." Mike is crying again. Maxine is very worried for her friend and Kate as well. Kate decides to walk off to her cabin she can't hold in her emotions any longer.

"Mike when you guys return back to port I will talk to Kate about it. She might feel better talking to someone who has had some experience with what she is feeling it might help."

"Thanks Max. Anyway I should refresh myself and return back to work."

"Mike look after yourself and try not let it get to you too much."

"I will try Maxine."

"Fair winds Mike" Mike hangs up the phone and decides to have a shower to help him feel better once he is in the shower he breaks down again in sobs. He slides himself down the wall and just sits on the floor crying with the water flowing over him. He has no idea how long he has been sitting there but he is brought out of his thoughts by the call for him to come to the bridge. He gets up off the floor, turns the shower off. As he is getting dressed someone knocks on the door.

"Yes" the door opens and Swain pokes his head in. When Swain sees his boss he can tell he has been crying his eyes are still blood shot and it looks like he has had a shower.

"Sir we got a mayday call we are about 30mins away."

"Thank Swain" Swain is not sure if he should ask him if everything is ok or not. Instead he decides to offer some drops to help take away the redness in them.

"Sir Do you won't some drops for those eyes to help them clear up?"

"Yea that would be good thanks Swain"

"I be right back with them Sir" Mike just nods his head. 5mins later Swain returns with the drops.

"Here you go Sir"

"Thanks Swain"

"Sir is everything ok?" Mike is not sure what to say to Swain.

"Don't worry Swain I can sort it out."

"Well Sir if you need to talk I am here for you"

"Thank you Swain. I be up in the bridge in 5mins" Swain heads back off to the bridge. Mike goes into his bathroom and puts the drops into his eyes.

5mins later Mike enters the Bridge it is buzzing with activity. He notices Kate talking to Dutchy and Anderson. He walks straight to his chair and sits down not even asking how things are going. Once in his chair he just looks out to the sea in front of him. Swain notices when Mike arrives he says nothing and heads straight to his chair. Swain is worried something is wrong but what he is not total sure. He thinks that Anderson has something to do with it but what he is not 100% sure. When Kate talks to him he just replies with simple answers. Kate can see that he is hurting. But right now she has to deal with this mayday before she can talk to Mike.

Before long the mayday is dealt with. Charge has fixed their engine and Hammersley heads towards Samaru as they are now only about an hour away.

They have just finished dropping off the SAS and are starting to head back to cairns. RO answers it.

"X Commander White for you" Kate is puzzled as to why Maxine is asking for her and so are the others.

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor speaking"

"Hi Kate, how did the drop off go?"

"Fine thanks ma'am."

"That is good to hear. Now Kate I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Lieutenant Anderson after that meeting I won't to catch up with you will you be at home tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be what time?"

"Say about 1100hrs is that ok for you?"

"Yes it is. May I ask why?"

"I will explain tomorrow Kate. Fair winds"

"Ok bye" and they both hang up. Kate is confused. Why does Maxine won't to see me at home? Has it got something to do with the phone call Mike had with her? Oh well tomorrow will tell.


	26. Final Chapter

Hammersley returns back to Cairns without having to do any stops. It does not take long for the crew to have Hammersley docked and they soon are all heading off home.

The following morning Kate is outside reading a book. Mike is inside working away on his reports. When there is a knock on the door. Mike goes to answer the door and finds Maxine there.

"Hi Maxine and what do we owe the pleasure of you visiting us at home?" Mike opens the door wide enough so Maxine can come in.

"I am here to see Kate where abouts is she?" They start to walk to the lounge.

"She is outside reading by the pool."

"Thanks Mike." Maxine heads out to see Kate. Mike watches from the ranch slider as Maxine goes over to Kate. Once Maxine sits down and he looks over towards him he then heads back to doing his paperwork.

"Morning Kate" Maxine says as she gets close to Kate.

"Ma'am" Kate replies looking up at Maxine

"Kate you can call me Maxine at home." Kate just nods her head

"Maxine why did you want to see me at home, and not at Navcom?" Kate is still puzzled as to why Maxine wonted to see her at home.

"Well Kate I wanted to talk to you but felt that it be better to do it in a more private setting than at work where everyone can see us."

"What would you like to talk to me about?" asks Kate

"Well Kate I have been worried about you. After reading your medical report…" Maxine keeps on talking to Kate about what she read and now having a better understand of why Kate has reacted like she has. To what Kim has said to her. Maxine talks to Kate about how she felt when she found out that she was unable to have any more children after having Ryan. Kate listens to what Maxine is saying. Kate talks about her fears. They even talk about Mike. About a good hour later they have finished talking and Maxine leaves. Kate is left thinking about things.

Over the next few days Kate is busy reading up on stuff she needs to know for her CO course that she is going on.

Over the next two weeks Mike gets back into his roll at Navcom. Not loving the paperwork side of it but is enjoy the more regular aspect of the job. Every night Mike and Kate talk to each other over the phone. Kate tells him all about what she was doing during the day on her course and Mike tells her about his day. While in Sydney Kate decides that maybe Maxine is right and she goes to talk to one of the counsellors that the Navy provides for their people. By the end of the two weeks Kate is feeling much better and is surprised at how well it went talking to the counsellor. Kate is heading home feeling so much better than when she arrived. Mike has even noticed how much happier she sounds over the phone.

Mike is working a tad later today to finish off some paperwork to make sure his weekend is free to spend it with Kate. 1800hrs roll around and Maxine notices he is still her.

"Mike what are you still doing here?"

"Just finish off this" Mike replies handing Maxine a report he was working on. Maxine takes it

"Thanks. So when does Kate return?"

"She should be landing in about 45mins."

"Well you better head off and pick her up, and Mike have a good weekend."

"Thanks Maxine." Maxine leaves Mike office as Mike packs up his laptop and briefcase and then heads out to his car to drive to the airport.

He arrives 40mins later at the airport. He checks to make sure her flight is arriving on time which it is and then heads towards the gate where she should be coming through once she has landed

Kate is on the plane looking out the window. She smiles and breaths a sign of relief. Not long now till I am home again.

"You ok there dear?" replies the old lady that is sitting beside Kate on the plane.

"Yes thank you just pleased to be heading home for a few days rest before going back to work." The old lady notices Kate's Navy uniform. She also notices the 2 big stripes and 1 smaller stripe on her shoulders.

"What is it you that you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a Lieutenant Commander for the navy. I work out of Cairns on one of the patrol boats."

"That is nice..." they keep on talking till the pilot informs that they need to make sure seatbelts are done up as they are about to come into land in Cairns.

Once the plane has landed and they all have gotten off Kate goes and gets her bag deciding to get this before meeting up with Mike. Once she gets her bag she starts to look for Mike. She is not sure if he will be in his whites or plan clothes. The old lady notices Kate is looking for someone.

"You looking for someone?" Kate can't help but smile at the old lady

"Yes but I can't seem to find him" The old lady smiles

"He would not be the one standing over there (the old points towards Mike) in the same uniform as you are wearing" Kate looks over and smiles. Mike smiles back at her.

"Thank you" Kate's says to the old lady. Before walking quickly over to where Mike is standing. Once Kate gets to Mike she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. He returns the hug. They break apart and kiss. When they break away they rest their forehead together and are still holding each other.

"I missed you." Says Kate

"Me too" Mike replies before giving her another kiss.

"Shell we go home now?"

"Sure thing lets go home."

**1 year later**

Kate still at times struggles with the events that unfolded a year ago. But Maxine and she have become very close friends. Ryan is now on the Chandlers after Maxine and Mike informed Steve that Mike was his farther. Kate is still CO of Hammersley with Nikki as the executive officer.

Today is Mike and Kate's big day. They are getting married in front of their friends and family. Mike is in his Dress Whites. Kate is wearing a lovely ivory dress. Their wedding is hold down by the beach. Everyone is so happy for them to get their happy ending.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi all

thanks for the wonderful reviews and comments this story was done so that if I decided too I could do a sequel as such, plus over time sometimes you just want to write something but may not wont to start a whole new plot at least this gives me something to already work off.

I had planned on a sequel to this one just not sure when I will get around to writing it though. I will get there just right now I'm in the middle of writing Wounds of War and I have other plots for others shows running through my head. SO plan to finish one story off before starting another for you all :)

Have loved all the support I have had from this story even the negative positive reviews have been worded well as not to as such down me but more how to improve my writing. So thank you all very much


End file.
